Que pasaria si
by valkiria32
Summary: Que pasaría si. Cuando Jack despertara en el lago y descubriera sus poderes fuera a Brugger pero si lo pudieran ver las personas, lo acusan de brujería lo condenado a la hoguera de alguna forma sus poderes lo salvan pero queda muy herido y lo encerraran en una torre. JackRabbit.
1. El comienzo de todo

En medio de un lago congelado, iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna, del lago comenzó a emerger una figura voló varios metros por encima del lago hasta que lentamente descendió hasta que sus pies tocaron el hielo el chico miro a su alrededor buscando respuestas o indicación acerca de donde se encontraba pero nada le parecía familiar el chico miro a la luna.

-¿Quién soy?- susurro ligeramente mientras su vista no se despegaba de la gran luna, el chico puso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco por hablar con la luna.

_-Jack Frost-_ El chico conocido ahora como Jack Frost dirigió su mirada a la luna perplejo de que la luna respondió su respuesta.

-Espera ¿sabes quién soy?- Jack pregunto a la luna pero no recibió respuesta esta vez solo silencio, Jack espero paciente a que la luna le volviera a responder como la primera vez pero nada sucedió, Jack camino por el lago hasta que casi tropezó con un bastón largo.

Jack tomo el vasto mientras sentía un extraño cosquilleo al tenerlo en su mano, comenzó a caminar hacia unos árboles mientras apoyaba el pasto en el árbol lo que le sorprendió fue que donde el basto había topado el árbol comenzó a formarse una delicada capa congelada en forma de flor Jack sonrió mientras extendía su mano para topar lo que había hecho.

Jack se acercó a otro árbol mientras que con el bastón lo topaba ligeramente el árbol para que comenzara a formarse otra capa de hielo en forma de una delicada flor, Jack miro con fascinación lo que había hecho hasta que se preguntó...

Jack comenzó a correr por el lago congelado mientras apoyaba su bastón en el hielo este comenzaba a crear marcas conforme Jack corría, Jack sintió como una gran bisa lo levantaba no tan alto en el cielo para después ver su trabajo terminado era un gran y hermoso copo de nieves.

Jack dio un grito de sorpresa mientras sentía que el viento lo llevaba hacia un árbol Jack se quedó en la rama de el árbol mientras recuperaba el aliento sus ojos miraron en dirección hacia un pequeño pueblo una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la cara de Jack.

-Quizás alguien sepa quién soy - Dijo para después dejar que el viento lo deje en el pueblo, El viento llevo a Jack hacia el pueblo claro que casi se cayó y aterrizo sin gracia en el suelo, Jack miro a su alrededor mientras miraba que las personas llevaban ropas algo extrañas.

Jack camino por el pueblo saludando a todos mientras los aldeanos le daban una mirada extraña, Jack miro que un niño se le acercaba a él.

-Hola pequeño- Jack saludo alegremente al niño quien le dio una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ver algo genial?- Pregunto Jack mientras el niño asintió con la cabeza y le daba una sonrisa alegremente.

Jack toco el suelo con su personal mientras que en el suelo comenzaba a formarse un hermoso copo de nieves grande, Jack le dio una sonrisa mientras miro al niño para ver su reacción su sonrisa murió cuando vio la cara del niño el niño tenía una cara de horror puro, lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

-Oye ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Jack preocupado por la reacción de niño, acerco su mano hacia el niño pero cuando el niño vio que Jack trataba de toparlo retrocedió rápidamente y se cayó -Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada- Jack trato de calmar al niño pero no funciono, Jack se acercó hacia el pero fue detenido cuando escucho.

-¡ALEJATE DE EL BRUJA!- Grito un aldeano mientras le tiraba una piedra a Jack, La piedra golpeo a Jack muy fuerte en la cabeza provocando que sangrara. Jack topo su cabeza con la mano para después ver que su mano estaba manchada de sangre.

-¡Pare por favor!- Jack trato de razonar con los aldeanos pero fue inútil seguían tirando más y más piedras, de pronto Jack se vio rodeado de aldeanos repletos de antorchan un aldeano le arrebato a Jack su personal mientras que otro ataba sus manos. Jack trato de escapar pero las personas se lo impedían.

Un hombre se estaba haciendo paso entre los aldeanos hasta que quedo al frente de Jack.

-Veo que atrapamos a otra- Dijo el hombre mientras levantaba el mentón de Jack para que él lo mirara a los ojos -Y uno bien joven- él se acercó a la oreja de Jack mientras le susurraba -Y lindo también- dijo en un tono lujurioso.

Jack al oír eso trato de alejar al hombre -¡Aléjate de mí! - dijo Jack mientras le daba una mirada fría, el hombre sonrió mientras los aldeanos llevaban a Jack hasta un pequeño escenario se dirigía al público.

-¿Que haremos con la bruja? ¡Ustedes los juzgaran! - Grito en hombre mientras los aldeanos gritaban muchas formas de deshacerse de Jack.

-¡A la orca!-

-¡Que duerma con los peces!-

-¡Quémenlo!-

El ultimo comentario hizo que le creciera una sonrisa a aquel hombre -Muy bien amigos míos la bruja será quemada hasta la muerte- Grito mientras los aldeanos gritaban apoyando la decisión final a Jack no le gusto el sonido de eso solo quería salir de ahí y volver al lago.

A Jack lo llevaron hacia un póster de madera con mucha leña abajo donde lo ataron.

Jack trato desesperada mente de escapar pero no funcionaba al ver que no tenía escapatoria pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir, el hombre se acercó a Jack con una antorcha mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Últimas palabras- dijo con voz arrogante.

Jack los miro con lágrimas en los ojos -P... ¡por favor déjeme... ir! - suplico Jack pero fue en vano, el hombre tiro la antorcha en la leña que rápidamente comenzó a prender en fuego, Jack trato de escapar pero no podía, el fuego llego rápidamente hacia Jack quemando sus pies y rápidamente subiendo por sus rodillas hasta llegar a su torso -¡AAAAHHH PARE!- Jack rogo mientras lágrimas de dolor bajaban de sus ojos a cada segundo que sentía el fuego contra su piel abrió los ojos que había cerrado tratando de bloquear el dolor y pudo ver a los aldeanos que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

El aldeano que le había arrebatado el personal a Jack se acercó al fuego para luego tirar el personal de Jack –¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- Cuando el personal de Jack se comenzó a quemarse, Jack sintió mucho dolor peor del que estaba sintiendo ahora más lagrimas bajaban de los ojos de Jack.

Nubes se estaban formando rápidamente en el cielo y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer los aldeanos miraban extrañados como puede caer nieve en esa época del año rápidamente la nieve comenzó a caer más y más hasta que casi todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de nieve, el fuego donde estaba Jack se extinguió a causa de la nieve aunque Jack no lo noto ya que se había desmayado a causa del dolor.

-¡Fue la bruja! la bruja nos a maldecido- Grito un aldeano mientras que los otros susurraban palabras entre sí.

-¡No es una bruja es un demonio!- Grito otro aldeano mientras todos compartían miradas de horror ellos no podían luchar contra un demonio.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos- Trato de hablar el hombre que inicio el fuego -Solo tenemos que encerrarlo y problema resuelto-

Todos compartieron miradas de alivio mientras que otros aldeanos desataban al inconsciente Jack, otro aldeano saco entre los escombros el personal quemado de Jack, Los aldeanos se iban en dirección a una torre vieja y abandonada ellos entraron y dejaron a Jack en el nivel más alto de la torre donde lo encadenaron sus muñecas al suelo al lado de un colchón viejo, hay dejaron a Jack y todos se retiraron el anciano más viejo de la aldea puso un sello alto nivel en la puerta para abrir la habitación donde estaba Jack y otro en la puerta de la torre.

Y hay dejaron a Jack solo y herido hasta que alguien lo encontrara si es que lo hacían...

* * *

**Valkiria; Nueva historia Xd espero que les guste no olviden dejar su comentario :)**

**Bunny: ¡Era junto que sacaras otra!**

**Valkiria: jejeje lo siento me tarde Xd**

**Bunny: Eso no me importa dime la historia será JackRabbit?**

**Valkiria: Claro (*o*)/ Actualizare los lunes en la noche ya tienen un motivo por querer los lunes :3**


	2. Los años pasan y un encuentro

~~600 años después~~

La aurora boreal cubrió el cielo en todas parte del mundo mandando una señal a los guardianes en sus hogares, Dientes fue la primera en ver la señal y rápidamente voló en dirección al polo, Meme fue el segundo que la vio mientras les daba buenos sueños a los niños y Bunny fue el último, creando un túnel para partir rumbo al polo norte.

-Norte ¿qué pasa?- Pregunto Dientes mientras entraba por una ventana.

-Si Norte que pasa - dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba hacia la chimenea para calentarse un poco.

Meme entro por otra ventana -?!- dibujo Arena mientras miraba a Norte.

-Hombre de la luna quiere hablar con nosotros- Anuncio Norte mientras todos veía como algo de luz de luna alumbraba el suelo cerca de ellos, lentamente el suelo se abrió mientras salía un pilar con una gran cristal en él y comenzó a iluminarse.

-¿Que está haciendo? -Pregunto no muy seguro Bunny.

-Está eligiendo un nuevo guardián- dijo Norte.

-Pero ¿Por qué? no somos lo suficientemente capaz de manejar cualquier cosa- Protesto Bunny algo irritado al saber que tendría a alguien nuevo.

-No sé pero si hombre de la luna quiere un nuevo guardián debe ser importante- dijo Norte mientras veía como una borrosa imagen se iba formando.

-Que no sea la marmota, que no sea la marmota- Todos pudieron escuchar la súplica de Bunny.

Mientras que Dientes, Norte y Meme hablaban de quien podría ser.

Lentamente el cristal se ilumino causando que todos se taparan los ojos para protegerlos de toda esa luz, lentamente la luz se fue y todos pudieron ver con claridad la imagen de un chico con una sudadera azul y una capucha cubriendo su cara mientras sostenía un bastón.

Norte dio le dio una mirada curiosa al chico mientras seguía mirando la imagen.

-Eh... ¿quién es él?- Pregunto Dientes mientras miraba a los demás guardianes.

-No se nunca lo había visto- Dijo Bunny para luego darle una mirada a la imagen del chico.

-Yo tampoco- Norte respondió -Meme sabe algo-

Meme se acercó a la imagen de chico mientras inclinaba la cabeza débilmente mientras seguía mirando la imagen del chico.

-Entonces Meme sabes algo- dijo Bunny.

Arena asintió con la cabeza para después negar, todos tomaron eso como un sí y no.

-¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? - Pregunto Norte mientras miraba hacia la luna.

La luz de la luna entro por la ventana mientras avanzaba hacia el planeta que estaba en medio de la sala, Lentamente la luz de la luna se detuvo a fueras de Brugger.

-Vamos en mi trineo - Propuso Norte, Dientes y Meme asintieron.

-Oh no compañero yo me voy por mis túneles- Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa antes de golpear el suelo con sus patas dos veces para abrir uno de sus túneles –Adiós-dijo antes de tirarse.

* * *

Norte llego a Brugger y se encontró rápidamente con Bunny.

-Bien vamos a dividirnos para encontrarlo- propuso Norte -Dientes ver por el sur, Meme por el este, Bunny por oeste y yo iré por el norte-

Todos asintieron mientras iban a su dirección, Todos buscaron y buscaron hasta que el sol se puso todos se reunieron en el lago de Brugger.

-¿Lo encontraron?- Pregunto Norte.

-No tuve suerte y tu Bunny- Dijo Dientes.

-No encontré rastro de él y tu Meme- dijo Bunny.

Meme simplemente negó mientras apuntaba a Norte.

-Tampoco encontré nada- dijo Norte mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca.

Todos miraron como un rayo de luz de luna se puso en medio del lago y comenzó a ir en una dirección, todos compartieron miradas antes de ir tras la luz hasta el bosque.

Después de una horas enteras de perseguir la luz ellos salieron del bosque la luz de la luna despareció todos estaban ocupados jadeando en busca de aire.

-¡La próxima vez que hombre de la luna elija un guardián no iré a buscarlo!- Dijo Bunny mientras jadeaba.

Después de recuperar el aire todos vieron que estaban fuera del bosque, ellos miraron que cerca de ellos había una gran torre algo vieja y abandona también notaron que los arboles alrededor de la torre estaban marchitos eso le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

-Es aquí - dijo Norte para comenzar a caminar hacia la torre terrorífica. Cuando se acercaron Bunny pudo notar algo.

-Hey mira esto- todos le dieron una mirada a un cartel con una advertencia.

-_En esta torre descansa el demonio del hielo, quien maldijo el pueblo hace muchos años atrás este demonio no debe ser liberado por ninguna causa, ¡mantente alejado!-_

Todos palidecieron al leer la advertencia si enserio era un demonio por que el hombre de la luna lo quería hacer un guardián.

-Norte no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Dientes mientras envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor.

-Es cierto Norte si es tan peligroso como dicen no creo que sería bueno para ser un guardián- Dijo Bunny apoyando a Dientes.

-Patrañas si hombre de la luna lo eligió debe ser por algo- Dijo Norte mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la torre cuando Norte iba a tocar la manija sintió una leve descarga eléctrica y rápidamente quieto la mano.

-Una barrera mágica- dijo Norte Mientras se frotaba la mano -Meme creas poder quitarla-

Meme asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta y comenzó a crear letras extrañas para después ponerla en la puerta en la puerta apareció como un cristal delgado que rápidamente se quebró desapareciendo.

-Buen trabajo Meme- dijo Norte.

Meme le dio una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta quien comenzó a rechinar, Meme entro a la vieja torre mientras miro a su alrededor había mucho polvo y tela de arañas, todos vieron que la torre estaba en muy mal estado.

-Este lugar no me gusta- dijo Dientes acercándose a Norte quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Vamos encontremos al chico y salgamos de aquí- dijo Bunny mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Todos se pusieron a buscar pero no encontraron nada después encontraron una escalera algo rota para subir con cada paso que ellos daban podían oír como rechinaban los escalones, ellos lo ignoraron y siguieron avanzando, hasta que llegaron a una puerta.

Norte la topo la puerta quien está también le dio una descarga eléctrica -Otra barrera- dijo Norte mientras vio como Meme volvió a crear las letras extrañas que hicieron desaparecer la barrera.

Lentamente entraron en el cuarto, el cuarto estaba todo destruido había mucho polvo y vidrios en el suelo. Pero su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a un colchón muy viejo que descansaba en la esquina más oscura del cuarto.

Ellos vieron como alguien dormía en ese viejo colchón, gracias a la luz de la luna que ilumino un poco el cuarto ellos pudieron ver que era el chico que buscaban también notaron que sus muñecas estaban encadenas al piso.

-Que hacemos ahora Norte- susurro Dientes.

-No sé, esperemos a que se despierte- respondió Norte en el mismo tono que Dientes.

-Así que su idea es que esperemos que el chico despierte- dijo Bunny en voz alta.

-Bunny habla bajito - dijo Dientes.

Cuando Bunny iba a responder escucho unos gemido de dolor que venían de la esquina todos voltearon al ver al chico quien estaba ahora despierto con una cara de puro terror.

-Bunny mira lo que hiciste- dijo Dientes.

-Ya lo siento pero ahora nos ahorramos esperar a que despierte- dijo Bunny encontrando el lado positivo.

* * *

Minutos antes. Punto de vista Jack

Escuche voces a lo lejos no les preste importancia pensando que era mi papa pero prestándole más atención las voces sonaban más raras trate de ignorarlas pero seguían hablando débilmente, abrí los ojos para ver a cuatro ''personas'' hablando entre sí, trate de alejarse lentamente para no llamar su atención pero un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de mis labios cuando las cadenas no pudieron alejarse más lastimando mis muñecas.

Sentí que me estaban mirando y vi a las personas mirándome eso me aterro más –_Papa ¿dónde estás?-_ Pensé mientras trataba de retroceder mas pero las cadenas me lo impedían.

-Bunny mira lo que hiciste- Escuche que hablo oyó el hada.

-Ya lo siento pero ahora nos ahorramos esperar a que despierte- Escuche que decía el gran conejo.

_-¡Despierto! para que ellos me quieren despierto- _Pensé casi entrándome en un ataque de pánico, pero recordé lo que le dijo mi papa.

-A... aléjense de mi... si mi papa... viene todos estarán en graves prob..lemas – Dije tartamudeando del miedo.

Mire como ellos intercambiaron una mirada para después volverme a mirar, eso hizo que me escondiera más en la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Tranquilo pequeño no queremos hacerte daño- Escuche que dijo el conejo como si tratara de calmarme, Pero eso no me calmo nada yo solo quería que ellos desaparecieran.

Mire como un hombre se acercó un poco a mí y me estremecí mientras temblaba más vi como al ver como reaccione él se alejó y pude calmarme un poco.

-Que hacemos ahora Norte él está en shock no hay mucho que podamos hacer- Escuche que dijo el hada mientras me miraba un poco.

-No tenemos otra opción- Dijo aquel hombre del abrigo -Meme noquearlo-

_-¡Espera noquearme!- _pensé con pánico al oír eso

Pude ver cómo una ¿persona? Hecha de arena dorada creo algo que parecía una pelota y la lanzo hacia mi pensé en esquivarla pero cuando me toco en la cara comencé a tener mucho sueño y en poco tiempo comencé a dormirme.

-Papa- murmure mientras me acurrucaba un poco, deseando que mi papa viniera y me salvara.

* * *

**Valkiria: El primer casi encuentro de Jack y Bunny que romántico :3**

**Bunny: si tu versión de romántico es que él esté muerto del miedo y ambos estemos en una torre abandonada si fue muy romántico ¬.¬**

**Valkiria: Sí que lo fue :3 bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

Las orejas de Bunny se levantaron al oír la última cosa que murmuro Jack ante de caer inconsciente _-¿Papa?- _Pensó mientras miraba como Norte se acercaba hacia Jack.

Meme estaba mirando la nube de arena dorada que estaba en la cabeza de Jack en este él pudo ver al chico sentado mirando la luna fijamente sin moverse esto hizo que Meme se confundiera se supone que su arena servía para dar buenos sueños a los niño pero los sueños de Jack estaba vació.

-Estas cadenas están algo oxidadas debe llevar mucho tiempo con ellas- dijo mientras tiraba las cadenas con fuerza, haciendo que se despegaran del suelo.

-Yo lo llevo- dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacia Jack y lo cargaba rápidamente el frunció el ceño al notar que el chico era demasiado liviano.

-Bien volvamos al polo- dijo Norte mientras salía de la habitación acompañado por Dientes, Arena le dio una última mirada a Jack antes de salir de la habitación con Bunny detrás de él.

* * *

Cuando los guardianes llegaron al polo norte, Jack fue trasportado rápidamente hacia la enfermería para revisar sus heridas mientras que los demás guardianes estaban en el cuarto del mundo esperando los resultados.

-¿Creen que estará bien?- pregunto Dientes algo preocupada.

-Claro que estará bien él es un guardián- dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

_-El no soñaba- _Dijo Meme usando su arena para escribirlo.

-También estaba demasiado delgado- agrego Bunny.

Todos se quedó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que llego un yeti y le entrego los resultados de Jack, Norte leyó el resultado y sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

-Norte ¿qué dice?- pregunto Dientes era muy raro ver a Norte en estado de shock.

-El paciente presenta múltiples heridas con almas blancas, tiene moretones por todo su torso, tiene 4 costillas rotas, una muñeca fracturada, el tobillo izquierdo fracturado, un hombro lesionado, tiene desnutrición severa y tiene el cuerpo con quemaduras de segundo grado en gran parte del cuerpo pero parece que las quemaduras ha sanado- leyó Norte en voz alta.

Ahora los demás guardianes tenían la mirada en shock como era que ese chico podía tener tantas heridas en ese pequeño cuerpo.

-Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar - Dijo Norte rompiendo el silencio.

-Pobre ha pasado por tanto- dijo Dientes algo triste.

_-Está bien Dientes él se recuperara rápido-_ dijo Meme animándola.

-Y cuando se recupere nos dará algunas respuesta- dijo Bunny.

* * *

Mientras tanto a fueras de la vieja torre se encontraba Pitch Black caminado hacia la torre cuando llego a la puerta frunció el ceño al ver que estaba entre abierta Pitch rápidamente abrió la puerta mientras entraba mirando a su alrededor buscando cualquier humano.

Al no encontrar nada su miedo se intensifico y corrió hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que encontró entre abierta, Pitch comenzó a forma un cuchillo con su arena y rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro, busco en los alrededores y no encontró nada.

-Que susto Jack, pensé que otros humanos habían venido y tú estabas solo aquí - dijo con alivio mientras miraba en la esquina donde Jack siempre estaba pero su alivio duro poco a no encontrar a Jack hay.

-¡Jack!- Pitch dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba a su alrededor a Jack al no encontrarlo se acercó a la esquina donde él siempre estaba y pudo ver que la cadena fue arrancada, algo llamo la atención de Pitch era algo dorado en el suelo Pitch paso los dedos pensando que era polvo donde estaba la cosa dorada y pudo notar que no era polvo era la arena de Meme.

-¡Guardianes!- dijo con desprecio para después darle una mirada de desprecio a la luna para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

Todos los guardianes se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo hablando un poco un yeti se acercó y dijo algunas cosas en ruso que solo Norte entendía.

-¿Que dijo?- pregunto Bunny.

-Parece que nuestro paciente despertó- anuncio con una sonrisa Norte.

-Qué bueno vamos a verlo- dijo Dientes.

Todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia la enfermería pero algo los detuvo todas las ventanas se abrieron de golpe mientras arena negra comenzaba a cubrir el mapa del mundo hasta que toda la arena se concentró en la parte de arriba del mapa revelando a Pitch enojado.

-Pitch que haces aquí- dijo Norte.

-Norte ahorrémonos las preguntas y saltemos a la acción- Propuso Bunny mientras sacaba sus boomerangs.

-¿¡Donde esta!?, sé que ustedes se lo llevaron- dijo Pitch con desprecio.

-Así que fuiste tú quien le hizo eso - acuso Dientes mientras que Meme comenzaba a formar sus látigos.

-Bien si quieren hacerlo por las malas será por las malas- dijo Pitch para lanzarse a la batalla con sus pesadillas mientras que los guardianes se lanzaron para enfrentar a Pitch.

* * *

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con pereza mientras miraba a su alrededor rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al saber que no estaba en la torre con su papa, miro frenéticamente por la habitación y no encontró a nadie hay eso hizo que se calmara un poco su miedo.

-¿Papa dónde estás?- murmuro Jack mientras jalaba sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y enteraba sus cabeza.

Después de un rato Jack se quedó en esa posición deseando que papa llegara pronto, después de un rato el oyó una voz a lo lejos muy familiar.

-¡Papa!- dijo Jack mientras subía rápidamente la cabeza con una sonrisa _-Tengo que llegar donde esta-_ Jack se bajó de la cama pero rápidamente cayó al suelo Jack tenía una expresión de dolor mientras miraba sus piernas _-¡No voy a renunciar!- _Pensó Jack mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo asta salir de la enfermería.

Cuando Jack salió de la enfermería miro hacia los lados y solo pudo ver un gran pasillo cerro los ojos y se concentró en escuchar la voz de su papa -_Bien si quieren hacerlo por las malas será por las malas- _Jack abrió los ojos al escuchar eso al final del pasillo rápidamente se arrastró por el suelo hasta que llego a una gran habitación pudo ver a su papa lanzándose con muchas pesadillas hacia las personas que se lo llevaron.

-!Papa!- dijo en voz alta Jack llamando la atención de todos en la sala, Pitch miro a Jack y rápidamente corrió hacia él.

-Oh no- dijo Bunny para después lanzar un boomerang en dirección a Pitch golpeándolo antes de que llegue a Jack. Un látigo de arena dorada se envolvió alrededor del tobillo de Pitch para después lanzar lo en el aire y tirarlo al suelo un par de veces.

-¡No paren!- Dijo Jack tratando de llegar hacia Pitch pero él no se podía mover le dio una mirada a sus piernas deseando que por una vez lo obedecieran y poder ir hacia su papa -¡Paren por favor!- suplico Jack mientras miraba como su padre era lanzado hacia el conejo.

_-¡No puedo hacer nada como aquella vez!- _Pensó Jack mientras sus ojos se abrían con terror rápidamente todos notaron un cambio en la habitación la temperatura antes estaba muy cálida y ahora estaba por debajo de cero, copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y dejaron el cuarto del mundo en poco tiempo cubierto de nieve.

Bunny se encontraba envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor tratando de entrar en calor, Meme se encontraba tratando de mantenerse caliente para que no se congelara su arena, Dientes se encontraba temblando junto a sus mini hadas y a Norte no le afecto el frio ya que tenía un gran abrió y estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas.

Pitch se levantó del suelo y miro a su alrededor hasta encontrar a Jack y correr hacia Jack, cuando Pitch llego donde estaba Jack lo abrazo muy fuerte -Esta bien, yo estoy contigo no hay nada de que temer - susurro Pitch en voz baja para que Jack lo oyera mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Todos los guardianes miraban con asombro como el rey de las pesadillas estaba cuidando a un niño poco tiempo después la nieve se detuvo y Jack estaba dormido en el pecho de Pitch, Pitch sonrió cálida mente al mirar a Jack dormir pacíficamente.

-Bueno creo que nos debes una explicación- dijo Norte rompiendo el silencio del a habitación.

Pitch miro a los guardianes deseando que este día no llegara pero ese día había llegado le dio una mirada rápida a Jack quien estaba durmiendo en su pecho con una pequeña sonrisa y luego le dio una mirada a los guardianes.

-Bien hablare-


	4. Algunas respuestas

Toda la habitación permaneció en silencio ellos no pensara que el rey de las pesadillas simplemente hablara sin que ellos tuvieran que amenazarlo.

-Que quieren saber- dijo Pitch.

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Dientes mientras le daba una mirada al chico durmiendo en el pecho de Pitch.

-Él es Jack Frots mi hijo- respondió tranquilamente.

-Si claro, todos sabemos que no tienes hijos- dijo Bunny.

-Bunny déjale hablar- dijo Norte.

-Porque ustedes quieren a mi hijo'' dijo Pitch mientras miraba a los guardianes.

-Hombre de la luna eligió a Jack para ser un guardián- dijo Dientes.

Todos pudieron ver que a Pitch no le gusto esa noticia -¡Me diego! no les entregare a mi hijo- dijo Pitch rápidamente y con un toque de ira.

-Eso no es decisión tuya- dijo Bunny

-Si claro ustedes que saben, solo trabajan para llevar alegría al mundo ustedes son como los peones de la luna - dijo Pitch -El simplemente eligió a Jack como guardián pero porque no estuvo hay cuando Jack más necesitaba apoyo ¡ustedes no saben nada! - Casi grito Pitch.

-Uh…- Un gemido se escuchó, Pitch rápidamente bajo su mirada y pudo ver a Jack acurrucándose en su pecho él sonrió débilmente para luego acariciarle un poco el cabello.

-Pitch que fue lo que le paso a Jack- pregunto Norte en voz baja.

Todos pudieron ver como un destello de dolor paso por los ojos de Pitch.

-No tengo derecho a contar esa historia, solo puedo decirle que Jack vio lo peor de la humanidad- dijo mientras miraba a Jack.

Toda la habitación permaneció en silencio los mismos guardianes sabían que esos niños que ellos protegían cuando crecieran podrían volverse unos monstruos.

-Pitch- dijo Norte rompiendo el silencio para luego apoyar su mano en el hombro de Pitch -No sabemos exactamente que le paso a Jack pero queremos saber que le pasara ahora-

-Si claro ustedes esperan que les entregue a mi hijo así de fácil- dijo rápidamente Pitch mientras apretaba un poco a Jack.

-Si claro, como si un niño viviría feliz al lado del coco- dijo Bunny, para luego recibir una mirada de muerte de parte de Pitch.

-De cierto modo Bunny tiene razón- dijo Norte -Un niño necesita sueños, esperanzas, buenos recuerdos y asombro en su vida, Pitch permite nos ayudarte y a Jack también-

Pitch bajo la vista para ver a Jack, él amaba a Jack como su propio hijo aunque aún seguía odiando a los guardianes por lo que sucedió en la edad oscura pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la felicidad de Jack.

-Está bien- dijo Pitch tranquilamente.

Los demás guardianes compartieron una sonrisa y una mirada de alivio.

-Bien creo que esta noche ha sido algo agitada para todos que les parece si descansamos por hoy- propuso Norte -Dientes, Meme, Bunny ¿se quedan a dormir?-

Dientes acepto rápidamente mientras que Meme dijo que volvería después de repartir sueños a los niños, Bunny iba a negarse pero luego le dio una mirada a Jack no sabía porque pero algo de él le decía que se quedara junto al él y termino aceptando.

-Phil les muestra a Pitch donde queda su habitación- dijo Norte, el yeti asintió para luego llevar a Pitch quien cargaba a un Jack durmiente hasta su habitación.

* * *

~~A la mañana siguiente~~

-Uh…- un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Jack para luego abrir lentamente los ojos miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a Pitch durmiendo a su derecha.

-¡Papa!- dijo Jack rápidamente para luego abrazar a Pitch quien despertó cuando Jack lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo Jack- dijo con una pequeña risa Pitch.

-Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo- dijo Jack mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos -Tenía mucho miedo- dijo para luego abrazar a Pitch –Pensé que no te volvería a ver-

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja Pitch para luego corresponder ese abrazo, Después de un tiempo Jack termino el abrazo unas pocas lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas, Pitch sonrió un poco para luego quitar las lágrimas que rondaban por las mejillas de Jack.

-Papa ¿dónde estamos?- Pregunto Jack para luego mirar a su alrededor.

-Estamos en casa de un amigo- Respondió Pitch.

Jack noto como la voz de su padre cambio un poco cuando dijo la palabra amigo pero pensó no hacerle caso.

Jack estaba algo preocupado aparte de su papa no había conocido a nadie más, claro que aparte de las personas que iban a la torre y si los amigos de su papa también le hacían daño o trataban de nuevo de herir a su papa el miedo comenzó a crecer en Jack mientras más pensaba.

Pitch noto rápidamente el miedo de Jack y sonrió un poco -Esta bien ellos no te harán daño- aseguro para luego acariciarle la cabeza a Jack, Pitch noto que el miedo de Jack desaparecía mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Ambos permanecieron un tiempo a si hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta llamo la atención de ambos Jack rápidamente se movió y se escondió detrás de Pitch mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta se abrió rebelando un Norte muy alegre.

-El desayuno está listo- anuncio con una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación.

-Vamos- dijo Pitch para luego cargar a Jack y salir de la habitación, con cada paso que Pitch daba Jack se sentía más nervioso.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación bastante grande Jack pudo ver a la persona que les dijo que ya estaba el desayuno sentado en una mesa hablando con un conejo grande.

Cuando se acercaron a la mesa Jack rápidamente sintió como lo miraban y miro al suelo algo apenado, Pitch sentó a Jack en una silla y se sentó al lado de él, los guardianes pensaron que era un poco raro pero no querían hacerles preguntas incomodas.

-Bueno creo que debemos presentarnos - dijo Norte con una sonrisa -Yo soy Norte-

Norte se acercó a Dientes -Ella es Dientes- Dientes le dio una sonrisa a Jack.

Norte camino hacia Arena -Él es Arena o puedes llamarlo Meme- Meme le dio una sonrisa a Jack y luego creo un copo de nieve con su Arena los ojos de Jack se abrieron en asombro al ver eso.

-Y por último él es E. Aster Bunnymund pero todos le llamamos Bunny- término de anunciar Norte.

-Hola compañero- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

Jack se sonrojo un poco y se ocultó detrás de Pitch con una mirada avergonzada, Pitch tenía una mirada de sorpresa nunca en todos los años que llevaba viviendo con Jack lo vio sonrojarse y menos avergonzarse.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Jack en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el suelo, no sabía que hacer nunca había hablado con nadie más aparte de su padre.

-Bien porque no desayunamos- dijo Norte para luego sentarse en su silla frente a ellos había todo tipo de comida Jack no sabía que comer había tantas clase de comida que no había visto.

Dientes se dio cuenta de que Jack no sabía que comer y saco un pedazo de pastel que había cerca, aunque ella desaprobara los dulces pensó que era lo mejor para Jack -Toma Jack- dijo con voz suave para luego pasar le el plato con la pastel, Jack lo tomo algo dudoso, Jack miro el pedazo de pastel algo curioso -Toma - dijo Dientes para luego entregarle una cuchara.

Jack tomo la cuchara y partió un pedazo de la pastel algo dudoso aun llevo el pedazo de pastel a la boca y se impresiono -¡Esta dulce!- dijo con mucho asombro para luego comer un poco más mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Pitch como los guardianes compartieron una sonrisa al ver a Jack sonreír, Después de más pastel para Jack y algo de leche Jack se encontraba dormido apoyado un poco de Pitch, Pitch sonrió para luego cargar a Jack y dejarlo en un sofá cerca y luego comenzó a salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Dientes, mientras los demás guardianes miraban a el rey de las pesadillas.

-Iré a buscar algunas cosas de Jack que están en la torre- dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Todos los guardianes fueron a hacer sus deberes menos Bunny ya que estaba en octubre y faltaban meses para pascuas así que decidió quedarse con Jack. Después de unas horas de aburrimiento para Bunny salió a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Jack abrió sus ojos algo adormilado y miro a su alrededor y no pudo encontrar a su papa -¿Papa?- pregunto mientras miraba hacia la puerta pero nada, decidió ir a buscarlo trato de pararse del sofá pero tan rápido como se levantó cayo en el suelo un destello de dolor paso por los ojos de Jack mientras recordaba algunas cosas, el negó con la cabeza varias veces tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

Se fue arrastrando un poco por el suelo hasta que una voz lo llamo.

-Jack ¿qué haces en el suelo?- dijo Bunny mientras entraba en la habitación, Bunny dejo un plato con zanahorias en el sofá y se acercó a Jack -Ven déjame ayudarte- dijo para luego ofrecerle una pata a Jack.

Jack tomo su mano Bunny lo ayudo a levantarse pero rápidamente vio como Jack volvió a caer en el suelo -¿Estas bien compañero? ¿Porque te caíste?- Pregunto para luego ver como un destello de dolor paso por los ojos de Jack.

-Yo...- Jack dudo si decirle a Bunny -No puedo caminar-

* * *

**_~~Segmento especial~~_**

**_Valkiria: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este segmento donde responderé algunas de sus preguntas ;) Bunny que pase la pregunta XD_**

**_Bunny: ¡como me convenciste de hacer esto!_**

**_Valkiria: dime la pregunta y ya._**

**_Bunny: okey *suspira* esta es de superconejita01: guau esta súper emocionante pitch no debe algunas respuestas oye una pregunta cuando leo esta historia no dejo de notar que el comportamiento de jack es más infantil hay alguna razón?_**

**_Valkiria: jeje me descubrieron en esta historia Jack parece un poco más infantil por dos razones 1: el trauma pasado y 2: Que hice a Jack más joven en esta historia en la película el parece de 17 o 18 en esta historia el tendrá 15._**

**_Bunny: veamos otra pregunta de Anica prime: hola!  
me encanta la historia, pero nos dejas esperando mucho tiempo  
por que no subes por lo menos dos capítulos por semana, por que enserio el suspenso me mata espero el próximo por favor escucha mi suplica y subelo pronto *de rodillas suplicando*_**

**_Valkiria: si lo se para mi también me duele actualizar una vez a la semana pero la escuela no me la tiene fácil con todas las tareas y otras cosas, si tuviera mas tiempo actualizaría mas veces seguidas T.T_**

**_Bunny: Esa fueron todas las preguntas ahora me voy *se aleja*_**

**_Valkiria: Bunny si es gruño para la próxima invitare a Jack, bueno nos vemos no olvide de dejar sus preguntas o comentarios bye XD_**


	5. Una nueva esperanza

_-Yo...- Jack dudo si decirle a Bunny -No puedo caminar-_

Esas palabras hicieron un click en la cabeza de Bunny ahora entendía la razón por la que en el desayuno Pitch llego cargando a Jack, Bunny salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Jack con una mirada avergonzada mientras miraba el piso.

-Ven déjame ayudarte compañero- dijo Bunny para cargar a Jack (Estilo princesa XD) Jack se sonrojo al estar apoyado de pecho de Bunny, Bunny camino hacia el sofá y puso a Jack en el sofá.

-Gracias- dijo Jack algo sonrojado.

_-Qué lindo_\- Pensó Bunny mientras veía a Jack sonrojado.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por un momento nadie sabía de que hablar.

-Así que -dijo Bunny rompiendo en silencio -Que te gusta hacer-

-¿Cómo qué? - pregunto Jack inocentemente.

-Veamos ¿cuál es tu color favorito?- pregunto Bunny con una sonrisa.

-Azul pero no cualquier azul, azul como mis ojos- dijo Jack con una sonrisa -Y el tuyo-

-Verde- dijo Bunny.

-¿Cómo tus ojos?- pregunto Jack.

Bunny sonrió al oír tanta inocencia en la forma de hablar de Jack -Si, como mis ojos-

-¿Época de año favorita?- pregunto Jack.

-Primavera'' respondió Bunny -y el tuyo-

-Invierno, me encanta ver la nieve caer- dijo con una sonrisa.

Varias horas pasaron y Bunny y Jack se conocieron entre sí, por cada cosa que Jack le decía a Bunny que le gusta más creció la fascinación de Bunny por él.

-Bunny ¿qué es pascuas?- pregunto Jack.

Bunny juro que casi le daba un ataque al corazón cuando Jack dijo eso -¿Enserio no sabes que es pascua?- pregunto.

-Bueno papa me trajo un libro que decía algo sobre pascua pero no se entendía mucho- dijo Jack.

-Qué suerte tienes compañero tienes a la persona indicada para hablarte de pascua- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa para luego hablarle a Jack de todo lo que sabía acerca de la pascua.

-¡Guau¡- dijo Jack después de que Bunny terminara su explicación -Me encantaría ir a buscar huevos de pascua un día- dijo Jack, Bunny noto como algo de tristeza paso por los ojos de Jack.

-Pasa algo compañero- dijo con voz suave.

-Bueno... me encantaría ir a buscar huevos de pascuas pero no se caminar a sí que no podría encontrar ninguno- dijo con tristeza Jack.

-Jack puedo preguntarte algo- dijo Bunny.

-¿Claro que es?- pregunto Jack.

-Porque es que no puedes caminar-

-No lo sé, creo que es porque estuve mucho tiempo encadenado al suelo de la torre y se me olvido como caminar- dijo Jack con inocencia mientras sonreía un poco.

-Si quieres te puede enseñar a caminar de nuevo-

-Enserio- dijo Jack mientras miraba a Bunny.

-Claro- dijo Bunny para luego darle una sonrisa.

-Gracias-

Bunny pensó un poco hasta que se le ocurrió una idea -Sabes no tienes que esperar a que sea pascua para buscar huevos yo te ayudare- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa -Vengo en un momento- dijo Bunny para luego abrir uno de sus túneles y tirarse, Jack miro como Bunny desapareció.

Unos minutos después Bunny volvió -Okey Jack cierra los ojos y sin trapa- dijo Bunny, Jack obedeció a Bunny, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba que podría estar haciendo Bunny.

-Okey Jack puedes abrirlos- Jack abrió los ojos y rápidamente noto muchos huevos de pascuas de todo tipo de colores cerca de él, también había canastas adornadas con mucho chocolate y más huevos.

-Esto es- dijo algo atónito nunca había visto tantos colores antes, Un pequeño huevo de pascua pintado de azul claro con copos de nieve, camino hacia el sofá Jack lo recogió y observo detenidamente los colores en ese huevo de pascua.

-¿Te gusta?- pregunto Bunny.

-Me encanta- dijo Jack para luego darle una sonrisa, Bunny se sonrojo cuando vio la sonrisa en la cara de Jack si él tenía que elegir una palabra para definir como se veía Jack sin duda había elegido que se veía como un ángel.

-Qué bueno que te haya gustado- dijo Bunny para luego acariciarle la cabeza a Jack.

Ellos se quedaron a si por un tiempo disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Bunny miro disimuladamente a Jack y pudo ver como Jack tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras sentía la calidez de Bunny.

-Hola Bunny- dijo Dientes mientras entraba a la habitación acompañada por sus hadas, Dientes rápidamente se ocultó a ver a Bunny acariciándole la cabeza a Jack, las mini hadas de Dientes parecían derretirse al ver la escena delante de ellas.

-Awww se ven tan lindos juntos- dijo mientras seguía mirando.

-Quienes se ve tan lindo juntos- Dientes casi salto de la impresión al oír una voz detrás de ella cuando volteo pudo ver a Pitch detrás de ella.

-Bu… bueno esto yo... - Dientes comenzó a balbucear un poco sin saber que decirle a Pitch.

Pitch ignoro a Dientes para luego mirar en la dirección en a que ella antes miraba y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a Bunny acariciándole la cabeza a Jack.

Dientes juro que si las miradas mataran Bunny estaría muerto en menos de un segundo.

Pitch entro en la habitación y camino hacia Jack y camino hacia el sofá Bunny al ver a Pitch y la mirada de muerte que le dio dejo de acariciarle la cabeza a Jack, Jack al sentir que Bunny se detuvo abrió los ojos y vio a su papa.

-¡Papa!- dijo con mucha alegría.

-Hola mira lo que te traje- dijo Pitch para luego entregarle a Jack su personal algo quemado.

Jack sonrió para luego tomar su personal aunque no sabía mucho sobre el o que paso cuando despertó en el lago siempre sintió una conexión con su personal.

-Gracias papa- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Veo que estamos todos reunidos- dijo Norte mientras entraba en la habitación poco tiempo después Meme entro también.

-¿Pasa algo? Norte- pregunto Dientes.

-Es el momento de elegir la actividad como guardián- dijo Norte, ellos habían hecho esa actividad para que ellos se pudieran reunir más seguido.

-Lo siento Norte esta vez yo no participo- dijo Bunny.

_-¿Porque?- _pregunto Meme usando su arena.

-Le prometía a Jack que le enseñaría a caminar de nuevo- dijo Bunny.

La habitación se quedó en silencio por un segundo hasta que -¡JACK NO SABE CAMINAR!- dijeron Norte y Dientes en voz alta mientras que Meme lo dijo usando su arena.

Jack miro el suelo un poco avergonzado de que lo habían dicho tan alto.

-Bien todos ayudaremos a Jack a caminar- dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

-Si Jack aprenderás a caminar en un santiamén- Aseguro Dientes mientras volaba un poco.

Arena creo dos pulgares arriba.

-Gracias- dijo Jack mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas -Muchas gracias-

* * *

**Valkiria: Espero que las preguntas que tenían fueran aclaradas en este capítulo aunque entrare con más detalles en el siguiente.**

**Bunny: Le enseñare a caminar a Jack y también pasaremos tiempo juntos.**

**Jack: Gracias Bunny *le sonríe lindamente***

**Valkiria: Que lindo :3 lo quiero para mi *quiere abrazarlo***

**Bunny: ¡Aléjate de él es mío! *me gruñe***

**Valkiria: Okey tranquilo no hay que ponerse violentos *se aleja lentamente* buenos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	6. ¿Siempre habrá esperanza?

Unos días habían pasado desde que todos los guardianes decidieron ayudar a Jack a volver a caminar, todos se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo observando cómo le iba a Bunny.

-Bien compañero lo primero que debes saber para caminar es tener equilibrio para no caer- Explico Bunny para luego ofrecer su pata a Jack quien la tomo y se levantó pero rápidamente cayó al suelo.

-No funciona- dijo Jack con voz de derrota al ser otro intento fallido.

-Uh... ¡ya se!- dijo Dientes en voz alta para luego volar hacia Jack -Que tal si Meme utiliza su arena para sostener a Jack para que sus piernas se acostumbre al peso de Jack -

-No parece mala idea- dijo Norte mientras sonreía.

Meme asintió para luego crear sogas con su arena para sujetar la cadera y las piernas de Jack, Jack se levantó de suelo con la ayuda de Bunny, sintió como sus piernas temblaban un poco pero no cayó, Jack se cubrió la boca para no dejar escapar un sollozo y todos miraron a Jack preocupado.

-Pasa algo Jack - dijo Pitch mientras se acercaba a Jack.

Jack negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír –No, es que nunca había permanecido parado tanto tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Descuida, en poco tiempo permanecerás el tiempo que quieras parado- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

Bunny le dio una rápida mirada al rey de las pesadillas y noto que en su rostro en ver de felicidad (Que la oculta) había tristeza, Pitch le dio una sonrisa forzada a Jack -Que bueno Jack, que te parece si te traigo tu pastel favorito para celebrar- dijo rápidamente para luego salir de la habitación dejando a todos algo confusos.

Bunny le dio una mirada a los demás diciéndoles que continuaran con Jack que el hablaría con Pitch, los demás asintieron, y Bunny salió de la habitación, Bunny llego a la cocina y vio a Pitch sentado mirando a unos duendes jugar con las galletas de Norte.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto mientras caminaba hacia Pitch.

-Quiero que le dejes de enseñar a Jack como caminar- dijo Pitch mientras miraba a Bunny.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron por la impresión él pesaba que Pitch estaría contento al saber que Jack volvería a caminar.

-¿Porque pensé que te encantaría saber que Jack volvería a caminar?'' pregunto Bunny.

-Si me encanta la idea de que Jack pueda caminar pero es eso simplemente una idea- respondió fríamente Pitch.

-A que te refieres - dijo Bunny algo enojado al no tener una respuesta filme.

-Ese no es tu problema conejo- dijo Pitch mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida pero fue detenido.

-¡Responde!- dijo Bunny mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Pitch.

-Te lo dije eso no es asunto tuyo conejo- respondió Pitch ahora enojado.

-Así, se volvió asunto mío en el momento que le prometí a Jack que volvería a caminar- dijo en voz alta Bunny.

-¡Él no puede caminar es técnicamente imposible!- Respondió en voz alta Pitch.

-A que te refieres- dijo Bunny impresionado, mientras soltaba la muñeca de Pitch.

-Jack recibió heridas a causa de fuego hace mucho, mucho tiempo como él es un espíritu del invierno el daño fue más grabe, en ese entonces yo no estaba con él así que nunca recibió atención médica, las heridas se sanaron pero dejaron un gran daño en las piernas de Jack- Pitch suspiro un poco después de explicar.

-Pero aun a si tiene que haber una manera-dijo Bunny.

-Es imposible revise sus piernas, el daño causado fue mucho, hay una posibilidad de 99% de que no vuelva a caminar, le mentí diciéndole que él había olvidado como caminar para no causarle más dolor del que ha pasado-

-¡No me rendiré aún hay un 1% de que camine- dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacia la puerta -Tu tampoco deberías rendirte es tu hijo ¿no? deberías estar apoyándolo aun si sabes que quizás no funcione, no pierdas las esperanzas- dijo para luego salir.

Pitch se quedó mirando donde antes estaba Bunny para luego sonreír _-Quien diría que uno de tus guardianes me enseñaría una lección un día- _Pensó mientras miraba la luna por la ventana.

Cuando Bunny llego al cuarto del mundo vio a Norte, Dientes y Meme sentados mientras charlaban.

-¿Donde esta Jack?- Pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-Jack se cansó y decidió ir a dormir- Explico Dientes.

-Ya veo- dijo Bunny para luego arrancarse un poco la cabeza pensando donde había quedados los ánimos de Jack.

* * *

~~Unos minutos antes~~

Jack trataba de dar pasos sin que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina después de unos minutos se cansó de esperar su pastel.

-Meme ¿puedo ir a buscar a papa y Bunny?- pregunto Jack.

Meme asintió para luego poner a Jack en el suelo, Dientes y Norte se ofrecieron en llevarlo pero él se negó diciendo que quería hacerlo el, Jack se arrastró hasta llegar a la puerta de la cocina pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su papa.

-¡Él no puede caminar es técnicamente imposible!- Jack sintió que algo dentro de él se partió, pero negó con la cabeza quizás estaba oyendo mal.

-A que te refieres- Escucho hablar a Bunny.

-Jack recibió heridas a causa de fuego hace mucho, mucho tiempo como él es un espíritu del invierno el daño fue más grabe en ese entonces yo no estaba con él así que nunca recibió atención médica las heridas se sanaron pero dejaron un gran daño en las piernas de Jack- Jack sintió como sus ojos se ponían llorosos mientras más escuchaba.

-Pero aun a si tiene que haber una manera-

-Es imposible revise sus piernas el daño causado fue mucho, hay una posibilidad de 99% de que no vuelva a caminar, le mentí diciéndole que él había olvidado como caminar para no causarle más dolor del que ha pasado- Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Jack mientras se tapaba la boca tratando de que no lo escucharan sus sollozos, lentamente se fue arrastrando de la puerta limpio los rastros de lagrima y llego al cuarto del mundo.

-Oh Jack volviste... ¿paso algo?- pregunto Dientes mientras miraba a Jack su instinto le decía que algo había pasado.

-No pasa nada papa y Bunny estaban hablando y no quería molestar así que me fui- dijo Jack mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno quieres seguir con el entrenamiento- dijo Norte.

-Estoy algo cansado lo dejaremos para mañana que duerman bien- dijo para luego arrastrarse fuera del cuarto.

Jack llego hacia la habitación donde se quedaba se subió con mucho esfuerzo a la cama y se acostó mientras más lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla, todo era culpa de ese hombre que le había arrebatado todo en tan solo un momento, pero también era suya si él nunca hubiera ido a ese pueblo nada de esto estuviera pasando, la luz de luna entraba por la habitación como si tratara de consolar al niño.

-Gracias- dijo Jack mientras cerraba los ojos deseando que lo que escucho no fuera cierto pero algo dentro de él le decía que era verdad.

* * *

**Valkiria: Que trágico pobre Jack T.T**

**Bunny: Jack volverá a caminar lo juro como guardián.**

**Jack: ¿Algún día volveré a caminar?**

**Valkiria: Jack volverá a caminar o no quedan esperanzas para él, Descubran lo en el siguiente capítulo ;) no olviden dejar sus comentarios bye :3**


	7. Un motivo para seguir adelante

Jack despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentó en la cama y pudo sentir rastros de lágrimas que ya se habían secado, miro a su lado y pudo ver a su papa durmiendo en la cama de al lado, suspirando un poco miro por la ventana y vio como el sol se asomaba en el horizonte, Jalo sus piernas hasta que llegaron a su pecho y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor mientras apoyaba la cabeza y sus pensamiento comenzaban a volar.

_-Que hago no quiero decepcionar a nadie- _Pensó mientras apretaba un poco sus manos _-Y mucho menos a Bunny- _Pensó tristemente de solo imaginar que podría decepcionar a Bunny.

-¿Pasa algo Jack?- Jack salió de sus pensamiento para ver a Pitch mirándolo algo preocupado.

-No pasa nada papa solo pensaba un poco- dijo para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, bueno vamos a levantarnos nos queda un largo día hoy- dijo Pitch mientras se levantaba y cargaba a Jack, Jack rápidamente tomo su personal y ambos salir de la habitación, Cuando ambos llegaron al cuarto del mundo estaban los demás guardianes esperándolos para tomar el desayuno.

-Hola los estábamos esperando- dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto Jack mientras Pitch lo sentaba en una silla.

-Bunny propuso que hagamos el entrenamiento temprano el día de hoy- dijo Dientes mientras volaba un poco.

-Oh si el entrenamiento- dijo con voz apagada Jack causando que los demás lo miraran preocupado.

-¿Jack estas bien?-pregunto Dientes.

-Si estoy bien, por cierto ¿dónde está Bunny?- dijo Jack tratando de evitar las demás preguntas.

-Lo más seguro que este en el Warrer- dijo Pitch mientras jugaba un poco con los cabellos de Jack.

-Ya veo- dijo algo triste Jack al saber que Bunny no estaba.

-Tranquilo prometió que volvería rápido- dijo Norte.

Cuando Norte termino de decir esa frase del suelo se abrió un agujero y salió Bunny.

-Hablando del rey de roma- dijo Norte.

-Bunny que bueno que volviste- dijo Dientes.

-Si volví lo más rápido que pude tenía que preparar unas cosas - Bunny le dio una mirada a Jack -Estas listo para el entrenamiento compañero-

-Si-

Todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto del mundo mirando cómo iban con el entrenamiento, Jack miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que faltaba Meme.

-¿Donde esta Meme?- pregunto.

-Meme está llevando sueños a los niños del otro lado del mundo así que dudo mucho que pueda venir hoy- dijo Dientes.

Jack suspiro un poco aliviado, si Meme no estaba no podría hacer el entrenamiento -Bueno supongo que no podre entrenar hoy si Meme no está- dijo Jack fingiendo tristeza.

-No hace falta compañero tu padre puede hacer el trabajo de Meme hoy, cierto- dijo Bunny mientras miraba a Pitch.

-Claro ayudare en todo lo que haga falta para que Jack vuelva a caminar- dijo tranquilamente mientras formaba sogas de arena.

_-¡Él no puede caminar es técnicamente imposible!'_ Ese recuerdo golpeo la mente de Jack mientras el trataba de concentrarse en contra cosa, sintió como las sogas de arena lo comenzaban a sujetar y Bunny lo ayudo a pararse.

Jack sintió como sus piernas temblaban pero aun así se negó a renunciar ya a estas alturas, dio un paso y rápidamente cayó al suelo _-Jack recibió heridas a causa de fuego hace mucho, mucho tiempo- _Los pensamientos comenzaban a aparecer en la cabeza de Jack el negó para luego pararse usando su personal he intentarlo de nuevo.

Jack dio otro paso pero volvió a caer _-Como él es un espíritu del invierno el daño fue más grabe, las heridas se sanaron pero dejaron un gran daño en las piernas- _Jack se levantó y lo intento y lo volvió a intentar pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

-Jack porque no tomas un descanso- Propuso Dientes.

-No tengo que hacer esto-dijo Jack mientras se volvía a levantar he intentarlo de nuevo y otra vez, y otra con cada caída que tenía Jack sus esperanzas se fueron haciendo más y más pequeñas.

Bunny se agarró el pecho mientras sentía como una esperanza se volvía pequeña hasta un punto que pareció como si hubiera desaparecido.

Jack se volvió a levantar con la ayuda de su personal mientras ponía sus últimas esperanzas en el siguiente paso, solo eso él quería dar un paso y no caer al suelo movió una de sus mientras para dar un paso pero como los demás intentos cayó al suelo. Cuando Jack cayó al suelo sintió como sus esperanzas se iban hasta que no quedo nada.

Lagrimas bajaban por los ojos de Jack cuando su esperanza lo abandono vio lo duro de la realidad delante de él, les había fallado a todos.

Pitch deshizo las sogas de arena para luego correr hacia Jack -Jack ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?- pregunto preocupado mientras miraba como Jack negaba con la cabeza aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

La pata de Bunny estaba en su pecho mientras sentía como aquella pequeña esperanza se desvaneció dejando un vació en su pecho, Bunny estaba sorprendido era muy raro que alguien perdiera las esperanza ya que era lo último que se perdía, Bunny sintió como un tirón le indicaba donde estaba Jack y rápidamente Bunny lo entendió.

-Oh Jack- murmuro mientras veía como Pitch trataba de entender que estaba mal con Jack.

-Porque no tomamos un descanso y volvamos a intentarlo de nuevo- dijo Dientes con voz suave.

-N…no sirve de nada- dijo Jack entre lágrimas.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Norte.

-No sirve porque no volveré a caminar ¡nunca!- Dijo mientras comenzaba a taparse los ojos.

-Jack no digas es…- pero antes de que Pitch pudiera terminar Jack lo corto.

-Es cierto tú lo dijiste nunca volveré a caminar- dijo con voz devastada.

Bunny y Pitch compartieron una mirada preguntándose como Jack se había enterado.

-Jack yo- Pitch no sabía que decir se supone que Jack nunca debió oír eso.

-No quiero oírlo- dijo Jack tapándose las orejas mientras la nieve y el viento se había convertido en una tormenta, El viento era tan fuerte que todos cerraron los ojos por un segundo y cuando lo abrieron Jack había desaparecido.

-¿Donde esta Jack?- Pregunto Dientes.

-Debe estar en alguna parte del polo - dijo Norte.

-No, Jack no está aquí- dijo Pitch.

-Pero él no puede caminar como se fue- pregunto Bunny.

-Jack utilizo el viento para que lo llevara alguna parte del mundo- dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar -Iré a buscarlo-

Pitch se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio a Bunny -Iré a buscarlo yo, nada mejor que el guardián de la esperanza para hacer que crea de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrir uno de sus túneles y comenzar a buscar a Jack.

* * *

Bunny salió de su túnel y rápidamente tembló por el frio _-Porque no pudo ser en un lugar cálido- _pensó para luego miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un bosque olfateo el aire y un olor dulce le llego camino por el bosque mirando todo a su alrededor y se detuvo a oír unos pequeños sollozos a lo lejos camino más rápido hasta llegar a un lago congelado en medio del lago pudo ver a Jack en el medio del lago.

-¡Jack!- dijo para luego ver como Jack salto un poco de la impresión y voltear a verlo.

-B… Bunny- murmuro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bunny camino por el lago congelado con cuidado de no resbalar hasta que llego donde Jack, ignorando el frio en su patas y en todo su cuerpo se sentó junto a Jack en el hielo él iba a decir algo pero cayo cuando Jack lo abrazo él sonrió débilmente para luego abrazar a Jack en su pecho comenzó a acariciar su cabellos mientras murmuraba palabras para tranquilizadoras.

-Está bien yo estoy aquí-

-No hay nada que temer-

-Todo estará bien no dejare que nada te pase mi Jack-

Cosas así murmuro Bunny mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza a Jack después de unos minutos los sollozos de Jack era pequeños y débiles.

-Lo siento- murmuro Jack mientras terminaba el abrazo.

Cuando Jack termino el abrazo Bunny sintió un vació en su pecho quería tener a Jack siempre con él para que nunca volviera a verlo llorar y que siempre tenga esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-No hay de que compañero cuando quieras- dijo Bunny mientras comenzaba a borrar las lágrimas de Jack, todo se quedó en silencio por un poco.

-Soy un tonto- murmuro Jack mientras sonreía un poco.

-No eres un tonto Jack- dijo Bunny mientras miraba a Jack -Eres la persona más agradable, gracioso, inteligente y más amable que he conocido en mi vida y créeme que he vivido mucho- dijo con una sonrisas Bunny.

-Pero yo…- Jack fue cortado cuando sintió la pata de Bunny en su mejilla, su corazón se aceleraba y un sonrojo comenzó a adornar sus mejillas.

_-Qué lindo- _Pensó Bunny mientras miraba como Jack se sonrojaba, Bunny lo entendió la razón por la que cuando miraba a Jack se sentía feliz, porque se sentía vació si el, porque solo quería que Jack fuera suyo era porque lo amaba y ahora la persona que amaba estaba delante de él y sin esperanzas.

-No pierdas las esperanzas- murmuro Bunny para luego cerrar el espacio entre ellos con un beso.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron por la impresión Bunny lo estaba besando, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba lentamente cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso, Bunny llevo sus patas a la cadera de Jack mientras que Jack envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Bunny.

La nieve caía lentamente dándole un paisaje hermoso al lugar claro que ellos no lo notaron porque estaban muy concentrados en ese beso, pero tampoco notaron dos ojos que los miraban a lo lejos mientras una sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad.

-Te encontré-


	8. La felicidad para todos

Cuando terminaron el beso Bunny vio a Jack muy sonrojado, Bunny se dio cuenta de lo que hizo había besado a Jack, muchos pensamientos corrían por su cabeza ahora que pasaría si Jack no le correspondió o si lo adiaba ahora.

Bunny tenía que admitirlo aunque fuera un fiero guerrero pooka le aterraba la simple idea de que Jack lo odiara o que no lo quería ver jamás en su vida.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Bunny miro a Jack y pudo ver que él estaba sentado mirando al hielo con una mirada avergonzada mientras que en su rostro aún estaba sonrojado.

-Lo siento compañero no sé qué me paso yo…- Bunny no sabía que decir -Supongo que debes odiarme por eso- dijo tristemente mientras sus orejas caían.

-Está bien Bunny yo no te odio- respondió Jack, esa respuesta hizo que Bunny se sintiera más aliviado -Es solo que me sorprendió ya que fue mi primer- Jack se detuvo y Bunny volvió a ver ese sonrojo en la cara de Jack y rápidamente entendió a qué se refería.

-Lo siento- dijo Bunny sintiendo se feliz y culpable por robar el primer beso de Jack-Vaya ayuda que te estoy dando, vengo a buscarte para tratar de animarte y te termino besando- dijo en tono de broma.

Jack se rio un poco para luego sonreír -Supongo que me tendré que deprimir más seguido - dijo Jack para luego taparse la boca al darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

Bunny sonrió para luego volver a besar a Jack.

-Bunny- dijo en voz baja Jack después de terminar el beso.

-Si Jack- pregunto Bunny.

-Nosotros ahora somos pareja- murmuro.

-Si tú quieres compañero- dijo con una sonrisa Bunny aunque por dentro estaba gritando que la respuesta de Jack fuera sí.

-Si quiero- admitió para luego sonreír.

Bunny le sonrió con cariño a Jack para luego darle un tierno beso que duro poco pero trasmitió mucho amor.

Cuando termino el beso Bunny se dio cuenta de que era tarde -Vamos compañero es hora de regresar no quiero que todos se preocupen-

Bunny le ofreció la pata a Jack quien la acepto y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Bunny-

-¿Si?-

-Sabes me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevo varios segundo y no me caigo- dijo Jack inocentemente.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- pregunto Bunny.

-Claro no hay que perder las esperanzas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bunny sonrió al ver que le había de vuelto las esperanzas a Jack, Jack dejo su personal a un lado y tomo las patas de Bunny, Jack dio un paso y no cayo, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios para luego dar otro paso y no caer y otro, y otro.

Bunny soltó suavemente las manos de Jack para luego retroceder un poco y abrir sus brazos a Jack, Jack camino hacia Bunny y con cada paso que daba su piernas dejaba de temblar llego donde estaba Bunny y lo abrazo.

-Gracias- dijo sollozando Jack para luego abrazar un poco fuerte a Bunny.

Bunny sintió como su pelaje se mojaba un poco y supo que eran por las lágrimas de Jack, Bunny de volvió el abrazo y se sintió feliz sabiendo de que Jack lloraba no por tristeza si no por felicidad.

-No hay de que compañero- dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba un poco el cabello a Jack.

Después de un tiempo ambos se separaron y Bunny abrió uno de sus túneles para ir al polo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el polo Pitch Black se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro mientras pensaba.

-Pitch puedes tranquilizarte me estas mareando- dijo Dientes mientras miraba como Pitch seguía caminando ignorando lo que le dijo.

-Dientes tiene razón Pitch tienes que calmarte un poco- dijo Norte para luego beber ponche.

_-No te preocupes- _Escribió Meme usando su arena.

-Es fácil para ustedes decir que me tranquilice o que no me preocupe pero cuando Jack vuelva es a mí a quien va a odiar- dijo con molestia para seguir caminando de un lado a otro.

-Pitch, Jack no te va a odiar él te ama mucho como para odiarte- dijo Dientes dulcemente.

-Dientes tiene razón eres su padre él nunca podría odiarte- dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

_-Él es un chico listo entenderá que le mentías para protegerlo- _Dijo Meme.

-Aun así- murmuro Pitch.

-Papa- todos voltearon para ver a Bunny cargando a Jack, Pitch se acercó un poco a Jack pero se detuvo.

Bunny bajo a Jack y Jack corrió hacia su papa (con pasos algo torpes) hasta abrazarlo. Pitch y todos los del cuarto (menos Bunny) estaba sorprendidos al ver a Jack caminar.

-Lo siento papa no quería decir esas cosas, no quería huir y dejarte, ¡te quiero mucho papa!- dijo Jack mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Pitch.

Pitch sonrió para luego devolver el abrazo a Jack -No tienes por qué disculparte yo fui quien te mintió y te puso en este lio-

Jack negó con la cabeza -Lo hacías para protegerme-

Pitch termino el abrazo para luego ver a Jack y borrar algunas lágrimas de su rostro -Jack te prometo que desde ahora no abran más mentiras ¿sí?-

Jack asintió con una sonrisa.

-Qué lindo que hayan hechos las pases- dijo Dientes contenta.

-Si las familias son mejores si se llevan bien entre sí- dijo Norte.

Meme formo dos pulgares arriba en señal de acuerdo, mientras que Bunny miraba aquella escena.

''Papa dijiste que no mas mentiras ¿cierto?'' pregunto Jack.

-Si ¿porque tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto.

-Bueno es que- Jack jugaba un poco con sus manos algo nervioso -Bunny y yo somos novios- dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Todo pudieron oír como Norte rompió el vaso con ponche, Dientes gritaba de la emoción y Meme hacia corazoncitos, mientras que Bunny estaba sorprendido no pensó que Jack se lo dijeran tan pronto a Pitch.

Pitch se quedó en blanco para luego sonreír -Que bueno Jack - dijo mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello -Esta algo tarde será mejor que vayas a dormir- dijo Pitch en un tono feliz forzado.

-Bien, buenas noches papa, Norte, Dientes, Meme y Bunny- dijo con una sonrisa para luego salir del cuarto del mundo. Cuando Jack abandono la habitación todo cambio dramáticamente la habitación estaba más oscura, las sombras se movían con una sonrisa siniestras y pesadillas se estaban formando alrededor de Pitch.

Norte, Dientes y Meme compartieron una mirada para luego caminar lentamente hacia la salida, ellos conocían ese cambio repentino en Pitch solo sucedía cuando él estaba muy furioso.

-¡TU!- dijo Pitch mientras miraba a Bunny.

-Pitch puedo explicártelo yo…- Bunny trato de razonar pero no funcionaba -Norte di algo- volteo pero no encontró ni a Norte ni Dientes y mucho menos Meme -Vaya amigos que tengo- murmuro.

Mientras tanto Norte, Dientes y Meme se encontraban corriendo por el pasillo mientras más lejos mejor.

-Norte crees que debimos abandonarlo- dijo Dientes mientras volaba al lado de Norte.

-El estará bien solo tendrán una charla- sonrió Norte.

Todos pudieron oír un grito que resonó por todo el pasillo, todos se detuvieron y voltearon.

-Un momento de silencio por nuestro colega caído- dijo Norte, mientras que Dientes y Meme bajaban la cabeza.

-¡No estoy muerto!- dijo o más bien grito Bunny.

-Que buenos orejas tiene-dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

-¡Buena suerte Bunny!- dijo Norte para luego seguir caminado junto a los demás con riendo un poco.

-Pobre Bunny en que se había metido- pensaron para luego reír un poco y seguir alejándose.

* * *

**Valkiria: ¡Volví! a que me extrañaron :3**

**Bunny: Era justo que volvieras todos querían saber que paso conmigo y con Jack ¬.¬**

**Valkiria: Tranquilo Bunny ahora ya saben que paso después del beso *3***

**Jack: Bueno chica/os estamos en tiempo festivos *navidad* así que pórtense bien para que Norte los vaya a visitar :D**

**Dientes: Y no olviden el hilo dental**

**Valkiria: Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye :)**


	9. La advertencia

Jack despertó en medio de la noche sintiéndose muy feliz, la última vez que se sintió feliz fue cuando conoció a Pitch y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Miro hacia la ventana y vio como los copos de nieve bailaban delicadamente junto al viento, él sonrió sabiendo que eso significaba que su felicidad se estaba manifestando a través de sus poderes con el tiempo su padre le enseño que sus emociones estaba ligadas a sus poderes.

Jack miro como un rayo de luz de luna entro por la ventana mientras se movía por la habitación indicando la puerta.

Jack sonrió para luego bajar de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta en silencio para no despertar a su padre, mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo ver unos yetis y algunos duendes que lo miraban curioso, Jack sonrió para luego seguir su camino siguiendo el rayo de luz.

Jack siguió caminando hasta llegar al cuarto del mundo miro a su alrededor buscando la luz pero no vio rastro del rayo de luz luego su atención se dirigió al gran mapa mundial lleno de luces pero algo le llamo la atención a Jack había muchas luces que brillaba intensamente Jack las miro con atención y se dio cuenta de que las luces cambiaron rápidamente de color y ahora tenía un tono naranja medio claro.

Jack se quedó mirando fijamente ese color hasta que sintió el miedo crecer en su pecho. Por ese color mientras que su mente comenzaba a recordar terribles recuerdos con fuego mucho fuego.

_Con lágrimas en los ojos miro al hombre frente de, el -P... por favor déjeme... ir- Suplico en vano miro como el hombre tiro la antorcha en la leña que rápidamente comenzó a prender en fuego, trato de escapar pero no podía, el fuego llego rápidamente hacia él, quemando sus pies y rápidamente subiendo por sus rodillas hasta llegar a su torso –¡AAAAHHHH! ¡PAREN!- comenzó a suplicar mientras lágrimas de dolor bajaban de sus ojos, cada segundo que sentía el fuego contra su piel abrió los ojos que había cerrado tratando de bloquear el dolor y pudo ver a los aldeanos que lo miraban con una sonrisa._

Jack jadeaba pesadamente mientras sus manos se envolvía a su alrededor tratando de controlar un poco la respiración, aun podía sentir su carne quemándose, el dolor, el miedo, la risa de los aldeanos y esa sonrisa en la cara del hombre que inicio el fuego. Jack sintió una respiración secar de su oreja y se congelo.

-Te encontrare- dijo aquella voz siniestra.

Jack estaba aterrado quería voltear pero estaba tan asustado que su cuerpo se paralizo, el sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz la conocía muy bien.

-Te encontrare y te are mío- dijo la voz con voz lujurioso.

-N…no- dijo después de encontrar su voz Jack mientras temblaba -¡NOOO!- grito para luego taparse las orejas mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras temblaba como una hoja.

Jack sintió que sus piernas se hacían pesadas y cayó al suelo mientras temblaba podía oír una risa leve, levanto la cabeza y miro a quien se estaba riendo.

-Hola Jack o debería decir demonio del hielo-

* * *

Bunny gimió un poco en su sueño mientras sentía que lo sacudían, perezosamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver a dos duendes jalando de su pelaje desesperada mente.

-¿Qué pasa?, vayan a jugar para otro lado- murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Auch!- dijo para luego sentarse mientras acariciaba una parte de su pelaje y miraba a los duendes -¿Porque fue eso?- dijo irritado para luego ver como los duendes jalaban sus patas y señalaban la puerta.

-Okey solo espero que valga la pena o los pondré a ambos a decorar huevos de pascua por dos años'' amenazo mientras se levantaba y seguía a los duendes.

Bunny caminando por el pasillo hasta que sus orejas escucharon algo que no le gustó nada.

–_N… no-_

_-¿Jack? que hace levantado tan temprano- _Pensó mientras caminaba hasta que un grito le heló la sangre y corrió hasta llegar al cuarto del mundo.

-¡Jack!-Bunny saco sus boomerang dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que le estaba haciendo daño a Jack, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Jack en el suelo temblando rodeado por la luz de la luna, Bunny rápidamente corrió hacia Jack.

-Jack ¿estás bien?- Pregunto pero no recibió respuesta de parte de Jack.

-Aléjate... d…de mí- murmuro Jack mientras temblaba, pero en su mente aun corrían recuerdos desagradables.

Bunny se dio cuenta de que Jack no estaba pensando con claridad y se preocupó.

-Tranquilo Jack- dijo suavemente mientras se movía en posición más cómoda para luego poner a Jack en su regazo y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho -Respira... tranquilo- dijo con voz suave mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de Jack y a decir palabras tranquilizadoras.

Lentamente Bunny noto que la respiración de Jack se tranquilizaba y miro como los ojos de Jack comenzaban a caer.

-Bunny no me dejes- murmuro Jack para luego quedarse dormido.

-Tranquilo no te dejare- prometió en voz baja.

Bunny sonrió con mucho cariño para luego besar la frente de Jack.

-Qué bueno que se calmó- dijo Pitch saliendo de las sombras, sorprendiendo a Bunny.

-¿Desde cuando estás aquí?-

-Llevo poco tiempo, el miedo de Jack me despertó cuando vine los encontré y no quise interrumpir- dijo mientras miraba a Jack.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que paso?- pregunto.

Pitch negó con la cabeza para luego caminar un poco -No sé qué paso, cuando desperté Jack no estaba en su cama y solo pude sentir su miedo-

-Sea lo que sea que le paso a Jack no debió ser bueno- dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Jack.

-Lo averiguaremos cuando despierte mientras tanto dejemos lo descansar- dijo Pitch.

Bunny asintió para pararse con cuidado, cagar a Jack y salir del cuarto con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

Pitch miro hacia el cielo y pudo ver la luna, rápidamente noto un aura extraña, frunció el ceño sabiendo que algo malo estaba por suceder solo deseaba que Jack no se viera involucrado en lo que pasara.

* * *

**Valkiria: Desde aquí empieza lo divertido para mi :D**

**Bunny: si claro divertido para ti significa hacer sufrir a alguien ¬.¬**

**Valkiria: Pero es divertido Q.Q**

**Bunny: Ya pareces que hablas como Pitch**

**Valkiria: Pagaras por compararme con Pitch**

**Pitch: ¡oye!**

**Valkiria: *mira a Pitch* Si ofender, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D**


	10. Destino

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos al principio no supo dónde estaba hasta que recordó que estaba donde Norte miro a su derecha y pudo ver a Bunny sosteniendo su mano tenía la cabeza abajo mientras Jack pudo escuchar unos cuantos ronquidos.

El rio en voz baja para luego jugar un poco con la mano de Bunny en poco tiempo pudo oír a Bunny diciendo algunas cosas en sus sueños, hasta que vio como los ojos de Bunny se abrieron revelando ese hermoso color verde que a Jack le encantaba.

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

-¡Jack!- dijo en voz alta Bunny sorprendiendo a Jack -Lo siento _¿_estás bien?- pregunto calmado.

''Estoy bien. ¿Porque preguntas?- dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

-Anoche no estabas muy bien que digamos- dijo Bunny mientras miraba a Jack -¿Que paso anoche?-

-Anoche...- Bunny pudo ver como Jack buscaba en sus recuerdos lo ocurrido anoche y luego vio como negó con la cabeza.

-Yo... no sé, todo está borroso- murmuro Jack.

-Tranquilo solo trata de recordar, ¿sí?- dijo Bunny para luego acariciarle la cabeza.

-Yo... recuerdo que desperté temprano luego un rayo de luz de luna entro en la habitación indicando la puerta así que lo seguí hasta llegar al cuarto del mundo luego…- Jack se quedó pensando por un tiempo para luego negar con la cabeza -No recuerdo más-

-Está bien compañero no te fuerces- dijo con voz suave Bunny para luego darle un beso en la frente -Debes tener hambre buscare algo de comer- dijo para luego salir de, el cuarto y ir para la cocina.

* * *

Bunny entro en la cocina y encontró a Norte y a Dientes desayunando tranquilamente.

-Hola Bunny ¿quieres desayunar?- pregunto Dientes.

-No gracias Dientes vengo a buscar algo de comer para Jack- dijo Bunny para luego coger algunas frutas.

-Pasa algo con Jack- dijo Norte para luego comer una galleta.

-No les dijiste- dijo Pitch mientras entraba a la cocina.

-¿A qué se refiere Pitch?- pregunto Dientes.

-Bueno anoche algunos duendes me despertaron para que fuera al cuarto del mundo allí me encontré a Jack muerto del miedo- dijo Bunny.

-Creen que alguien pudo haber entrado- dijo Dientes con preocupación.

-No lo creo- dijo Norte -Este lugar está vigilado las 24 horas sería difícil que alguien entrara sin ser notado- afirmo.

-No están difícil yo he entrado varias veces- dijo tranquilamente Pitch para luego ganar las miradas de todos -Ese no es el punto ahora- dijo para luego mirar para otro lado.

-Pitch tiene razón ahora no hablaremos de eso- dijo Norte.

-Pero que pasa con Jack el vio quien lo hizo- dijo Dientes.

Bunny negó con la cabeza -Jack no recuerda casi nada, me dijo que el hombre de la luna lo estaba guiando hasta el cuarto del mundo después de eso no recuerda nada-

-Algo de esto no me gusta- dijo Pitch para luego caminar hacia la puerta -Investigare un poco mientras cuiden a Jack- dijo para luego salir.

Todos compartieron miradas preocupadas si Pitch Black estaba preocupado por algo nada de lo que vendría sería bueno.

* * *

Después de un tiempo Bunny se quedó a cargo de cuidar a Jack ya que Dientes tenía que volver al trabajo, ya que estaban en navidad Norte estaba más ocupado y Arena estaba dando sueños a los niños.

Jack miraba los pequeños copos de nieve que caían por la ventana mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué paso en el cuarto del mundo?_

_¿Porque no podía recordar eso?_

_¿Y porque tenía la sensación de que algo malo pasaría?_

Jack salió de sus pensamientos para luego suspirar un poco -Me preocupo demasiado- pensó para luego ver a Bunny entrar en la habitación con dos tazas.

-Toma compañero- dijo Bunny mientras le entregaba la taza -Cuidado está algo caliente-

Jack sonrió para luego beber un sorbo de chocolate caliente, después dio un suspiro de felicidad en poco tiempo había tomado cariño al chocolate. Su vita se desvió nuevamente a la ventana.

-Sabes Jack he estado pensando no has salido a ver el mundo - dijo con una sonrisa -Te gustaría salir un rato- propuso Bunny.

Bunny vio como Jack asintió emocionado mientras se levantaba.

-Bien ¿adónde quieres ir?- pregunto.

Jack lo pensó un poco para luego decirle a Bunny donde quería ir. Bunny asintió con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la frente a Jack y abrir uno de sus túneles.

* * *

Bunny salió primero del túnel y tembló un poco por la temperatura fría murmuro algo en voz baja para luego ayudar a Jack a salir.

Jack salió del túnel y miro el gran lago congelado cerca de él, luego miro los arboles camino un poco mientras miraba cada detalle del lugar casi nada había cambiado en 600 años claro que la última vez que fue no tuvo tiempo para mirar el lugar.

Jack camino hacia el centro del lago se arrodillo y topo la superficie congelada cerro los ojos por un momento mientras se recordaba a si mismo saliendo de ese mismo lugar, luego abrió los ojos se levantó y camino hacia unos árboles algo apartados topo ligeramente uno de esos árboles mientras una sonrisa triste se reflejaba en su cara.

Bunny miro como Jack tenía una sonrisa triste y eso no le gusto camino hacia Jack y lo abrazo por detrás para luego poner una pata en los ojos de Jack.

-Si querías venir para ponerte triste mejor no te hubiera traído- dijo en voz baja.

Jack sonrió un poco al oír eso -Lo siento... - dijo mientras quitaba la pata de Bunny de sus ojos -Es solo que en este lugar fue que comenzó todo- dijo con melancolía.

Bunny le levanto suavemente el mentó a Jack asiendo que su miradas se cruzaran para luego darle un beso, que Jack correspondió rápidamente.

Cuando terminaron el beso Bunny sonrió al ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba de Jack pero luego su sonrisa se borró cuando sus orejas se movían un poco luego Bunny miro hacia un árbol que estaba algo lejos de ellos y pudo ver a un hombre apoyado del árbol.

_-¿Desde cuándo esta hay?- _Pensó Bunny para luego fruncir el ceño no recordaba que hubiera alguien antes hay y no lo escucho venir.

Jack miro en la dirección que estaba viendo Bunny y luego se congelo para luego comenzar a temblar.

Bunny noto un cambio en el clima antes había un frio agradable pero ahora hacia frio como para que una persona muriera congelada y luego miro a Jack y vio que estaba temblando mientras miraba a aquella persona.

Bunny saco rápidamente sus boomerang _-Quien sea esa persona no debe ser buena para Jack- _Pensó mientras vio como una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de aquel hombre.

-Vaya, vaya parece que después de todos este tiempo aun no me olvidas- dijo aquella persona mientras caminaba hacia Bunny y Jack.

-Co…como deberías estar muerto- dijo Jack mientras retrocedía un poco.

-Es el destino quien nos trajo aquí Jack-

* * *

**Valkiria: Chan chan chan suspenso XD**

**Bunny: Nada de ''suspenso'' quiero saber que pasara *me mira mal***

**Valkiria: Tranquilo conejo lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo**

**Jack: Chicos se les olvida algo *Ense**ñ**a el calendario***

**Valkiria: Oh si que olvidadiza chicos a la cuenta de tres, uno, dos y tres.**

**¡Feliz noche buena a todos! :D**


	11. Cuando el destino llama se atiende

Bunny vio como aquella persona se acercó, el apretó un poco los boomerang como advertencia de que si se acercaba más atacaría.

Ahora que aquel hombre estaba cerca de ellos Bunny pudo verlo mejor era un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel blanca como papel, cabello negro algo largo, tenía los ojos de color rojo, llevaba pantalones negros y una chaqueta color negro abierta dejando ver una franela blanca debajo.

-Vaya y miren a quien tenemos aquí - dijo con una sonrisa -Si no es nada más que el conejo de pascua ¿viniste a entregarme mi chocolate?- dijo mientras le daba una mirada a Jack.

Eso que dijo hizo enojar a Bunny -¡_Quién demonios es esta persona para venir aquí y decir le esas cosas a mi Jack!, conmigo aquí- _Pensó mientras gruñir un poco.

-¡Quien te crees que eres para venir aquí y hablar a si de Jack!- dijo con enojo.

-Oh que torpe soy- dijo mientras se golpeaba ligeramente -Disculpa mis modales mi nombre es Jeff y vengo por mi demonio del hielo- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ja si claro, tú crees que dejare que te lleves a Jack sigue soñando- dijo para luego tirar uno de sus boomerang en dirección a Jeff pero se sorprendió al ver que Jeff había desaparecido.

Bunny miro donde antes estaba Jeff para luego mirar hacia el cielo y ver a Jeff con una sonrisa mientras en su espalda había dos alas negras.

-Un demonio- murmuro algo sorprendido.

Los demonios eran unos seres oscuros creados para hacer desgracias en la vida de las personas pero era raro que los demonios se dejaran ver o que estuvieran en lugares poblados como ese y si estaba detrás de Jack esa era una mala señal.

-Bunny déjalo mejor vámonos- dijo o mejor dicho suplico Jack mientras tiraba del brazo de Bunny.

-Ya escuchaste conejo puedes irte y dejarme a Jack antes de que esto se ponga feo- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa mientras baja del cielo.

Bunny gruño en desacuerdo la única manera de hacer que ellos se marcharan era vendiéndolos en combate o matándolos y siendo sincero él no quería matarlo.

-Jack escóndete detrás de un árbol- dijo Bunny.

-Pero- protesto rápidamente Jack.

-Estaré bien, te prometo que no me pasara nada- dijo Bunny para luego darle una sonrisa a Jack.

Jack apretó un poco su personal para luego correr hacia unos árboles. Ahora que Bunny sabía que Jack estaba en un lugar a salvo se contrariara en la batalla.

-Bueno parece que será por las malas- dijo Jeff -Mejor así, me gusta un buen desafió- dijo mientras una espada negra se formaba en su mano,

-¡Veamos que tienes conejo!- grito entusiasmado mientras corría hacia Bunny tratando de cortarlo.

Bunny fue más rápido y evadió cada ataque de Jeff, Jeff enojado por no haber acertado ninguno de sus ataques levanto su espada con furia para luego dejarla caer donde estaba Bunny, pero Bunny nuevamente lo esquivo.

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienes!- dijo Bunny para luego tirar sus boomerang y golpear a Jeff.

Jeff soltó la espada y Bunny aprovecho para comenzar a golpear a Jeff después de unos cuantos puñetazos y patas, Jeff gruño para luego volar un poco alejándose de Bunny.

Bunny saco algunos huevo de pascua explosivos *No sé de donde los saco no le busquen lógica XD* y se los lanzo a Jeff.

-Ay que miedo el conejo de pascua me está tirando sus huevos- dijo en forma de broma Jeff para luego sonreír.

-Deberías tenerlo compañero- dijo Bunny con una sonrisa para luego escuchar unas explosiones y el grito de dolor de Jeff una capa de humo oscuro cubrió el lago para luego desaparecer dejando.

A un Jeff tirado en el hielo jadeando un poco, Bunny se volteo para irse con Jack pero fue detenido por la risa de Jeff.

-Esto es más divertido de lo que pensaba- dijo Jeff mientras se levantaba del hielo y limpio un poco de sangre que tenía en el labio.

-Ahora vamos a ponernos serios- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa sádica mientras en sus manos aparecieron bolas de fuego negro.

Bunny frunció el ceño tenía un mal presentimiento, Jeff comenzó a tirar muchas bolas negras Bunny las esquivo hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su pata miro rápidamente y pudo ver que una bola oscura había chocado con su pata la bola pareció fundirse con su piel y no quemo su pelaje.

Bunny se distrajo hasta que más bolas oscuras comenzaron a chocar con su piel el trato de no gritar de dolor porque sabía que Jack estaba viendo. Después de un tiempo las bolas cesaron y Jeff se acercó hacia Bunny quien estaba tirado en el hielo luchando por ponerse de pie.

-Ahora si vamos a divertirnos conejo- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa -Ya que me hiciste un favor con sus huevos explosivos te devolveré el favor- dijo luego aparecieron bolas oscuras más grandes que las otras.

-Y no creas que será tan fácil- dijo para mandar una hacia el hombro de Bunny en poco tiempo esta exploto.

-¡AAHHH!- rápidamente resonó el grito de Bunny.

-Ves te lo dije esas bolas oscuras son especiales tenía pensado usarlas con Jack pero no me dejaste otra opción- dijo mientras caminaba un poco -Veras esas bolas se disuelven en la piel causando que la piel se haga muy sensible- dijo para luego lanzar otra bola explosiva en una pata de Bunny.

-¡AAAHHHH!- Jeff rio en voz alta al oír a Bunny gritando de dolor.

-Bueno conejo fue divertido pero ahora mi Jackie me espera- con esas palabras muchas bolas explosivas fueron lanzadas hasta Bunny.

Después de que el humo se disipo había un Bunny ensangrentado tirado en hielo.

* * *

Jack se encontraba apoyado de un árbol para no caer, sentía como su piernas temblaba su mano cubrían su boca para callar sus sollozo mientras que las lágrimas caían mientras miraba a Bunny tendido en el suelo.

Apretó un poco su personal, no sabía que hacer no podía luchar él no tenía buen dominio de sus poderes ya que siempre tuvo temor de lo que podía pasar si los usaba, Jack negó con la cabeza sacando toda duda Bunny lo necesitaba ahora.

Rápidamente voló hacia Jeff mientras comenzó a enviar ráfagas de hielo hacia Jeff pero él las esquivo con facilidad.

Jack mando carámbanos de hielo pero ninguno golpeo a Jeff, Jeff sonrió para luego moverse rápidamente y aparecer arriba de Jack para luego lanzar le una patada mandándolo al hielo.

-¡AAHH!- Jack no pudo evitar gritar un poco de dolor cuando cayó en el hielo causando que se agrietara un poco.

-Lo siento Jack la pelea con el conejo me emociono demasiado y olvide lo frágil que eres- dijo fingiendo preocupación.

-¡Yo no soy frágil!- grito Jack mientras se levantaba para luego mandar una ráfaga de hielo a Jeff.

-Estas seguro- dijo Jeff para luego aparecer delante de Jack y darle una patada que lo mando a volar.

La patada mando a Jack hacia algunos árboles, el impacto hizo que el árbol donde cayó Jack se rompiera.

Jack se encontraba agarrándose el estómago mientras apretaba los dientes estaba seguro de que se le habían roto varias costillas con esa patada. Se levantó usando su personal como apoyo y miro a su alrededor y solo pudo ver árboles y podía oír la risa de Jeff haciendo eco.

Jack voló rápidamente saliendo del bosque y volviendo al lago congelado, miro a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a Jeff hasta que oyó una risa detrás de, el rápidamente volteo y apunto con su personal pero algo golpeo con fuera el personal haciendo que Jack lo soltara y cayera lejos de su alcance.

Jack miro a Jeff que estaba delante de el con una sonrisa.

-Bueno esto es aburrido acabemos con eso- dijo Jeff para luego apoyar una mano en el pecho de Jack, en poco tiempo Jack estaba dentro de una gran bola de sombra Jack estaba gritando de dolor dentro de la bola sombra.

Mientras que Jeff sonreía desde afuera. Poco tiempo después la bola hecha de sombra se había absorbido en la piel de Jack dejando a Jack en el suelo temblando y gimiendo de dolor.

-Vamos Jackie aún no hemos terminado- dijo mientras invocaba su espada y comenzaba a hacerles heridas a Jack.

-¡AAAHHH! ¡PARA!- grito Jack mientras retrocedía, dolía, dolía mucho más que cuando lo quemaron vivo.

-Vamos Jack no digas eso- dijo poniendo mala cara Jeff -Las cree especialmente para ti... claro que estas son más potentes que las que use con el conejo-

Después de un tiempo Jeff siguió hiriendo el cuerpo de Jack de diferentes maneras, Jack ahora se encontraba tirado en el hielo con un charco de sangre debajo de él.

Jeff puso mala cara a no oír los gritos de Jack -Sabes que Jack pensaba llevarte conmigo pero ya que andas con personas tan divertidas te dejare con ellos un rato más con ellos... nos vemos Jack- dijo para luego volar dejando unas pocas plumas negras en el lago.

Jack miraba a Bunny que estaba cerca de él, usando algo de sus fuerzas se arrastró hasta el ignorando el dolor en toda su piel, cuando llego donde Bunny vio que estaba en muy mal estado.

-Esto es mi culpa- dijo con voz ronca -Tranquilo Bunny muy pronto te sentías mejor - prometió Jack para luego poner su dos manos en el pecho de Bunny un aura azul claro comenzó a rodear a Jack para luego comenzar a rodear a Bunny.

Jack vio como Bunny pareció relajarse y ya no parecía estar en tanto dolor, lentamente los ojos de Jack se cerraron y el cayo sin fueras en el pecho de Bunny.

_-Estoy cansado- _

Jack pudo oír el latido del corazón de Bunny sonrió mientras podía sentir como su visión se ponía borroso lentamente cerro los ojos dejando que la oscuridad lo llevara deseando que Bunny estuviera bien.

* * *

**Valkiria: Nuevo enemigo ¿qué les parece? :D**

**Jack: Bunny que es eso *se**ñ**ala un muérdago encima de, el***

**Bunny: veras Jack es un muérdago es una tradición navide**ñ**a besar a quien en este contigo debajo del muérdago**

**Valkiria: mira conejo quien es que está bajo el muérdago con Jack *Jack y Valkiria debajo del muérdago * Quiero mi beso Jack~**

**Bunny: ¡ESO NUNCA! *quita a Jack debajo del muérdago y me gru**ñ**e***

**Valkiria: ¡Que malo eres! *Mueve el muérdago debajo de Jack y Bunny* Mira quien esta debajo de el ahora.**

***Jack y Bunny miran hacia arriba luego se miran y se besan tiernamente luego apasionadamente***

**Valkiria: Sip amo la navidad~ *mira a los dos tórtolos besándose***

**_~Feliz navidad a todos~_**


	12. La preocupación de todos

Pitch Black se encontraba en su guarida para ser más específicos se encontraba en su biblioteca suspirando en derrota se había pasado el día entero leyendo libros tratando de encontrar una pista de porque la luna estaba actuando de forma extraña.

Suspiro otra vez para luego cerrar el libro que tenía en su mano y dejarlo en una mesa, miro como su pesadilla favorita se acercó a él para luego frotarse un poco el hocico con una de sus piernas, Pitch sonrió para luego acariciarlo un poco, su mirada se desvió hacia una ventana algo rota y pudo ver que ya era de noche.

-Jack debe estar preocupado- Pensó para luego desvanecerse en las sombras rumbo hacia el polo norte.

* * *

Lo primero que noto Pitch cuando llego al polo fue que Norte, Dientes y Meme se encontraban hablando.

-Pero es muy tarde y si paso algo- dijo Dientes con preocupación mientas volaba de un lado a otro.

-Dientes estas exagerando solo fueron a dar un paseo - dijo Norte tratando de calmar un poco a Dientes.

-¡Eso fue hace horas!- respondió rápidamente Dientes.

Pitch se acercó hacia el pequeño hombre de arena y pregunto.

-¿Que está pasando?-

Meme utilizo su arena para escribir -_Jack y Bunny salieron en la tarde a dar un paseo pero aun no_ vuelve-

-¡Porque nadie me dijo antes!- dijo enojado de que su hijo saliera y era tan tarde y no volvía.

-Lo siento, Pitch pero no sabemos dónde vives- dijo Dientes, no era secreto que el rey de las pesadillas había mantenido su guarida escondida de los guardianes.

-Y aunque supiéramos donde vives no tendríamos idea de donde esta Jack- agrego Norte.

-Soy su padre siempre se dónde está- dijo Pitch mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Pitch- Pitch volteo y rápidamente atrapo una bola de cristal.

-Sabes que no la necesito-

-Úsala en caso de emergencia- dijo Norte con una sonrisa para luego mira como Pitch sonrió un poco para luego irse.

Si a Pitch y a los guardianes les hubieran dicho hace algunos siglos de que se llevarían bien ellos hubieran acusado de locura a quien se lo estaba diciendo.

* * *

Pitch salió de las sombras para encontrarse en el bosque no tan lejos de la entrada a su guarida camino un poco mirando el aspecto terrorífico de los arboles si hojas siguió caminado hasta que algo le pareció extraño mientras más avanzaba.

Habían algunas marcas de rasguño en el suelo, ignorando eso siguió caminando y encontró algunas ramas rotas en unos árboles.

Pitch sigo avanzando hasta el lago y se paró en seco cuando vio como de un árbol resaltaba un carámbano de hielo. Pitch sabiendo que algo malo le paso a Jack invoco una de sus pesadillas y la monto rumbo al lago.

Cuando Pitch salió del bosque pudo ver algunas grietas en el hielo como si alguien hubiera caído con mucha fuerza y lo otro que le llamo la atención era un charco de sangre en el lago pero lo que noto después fue pero en el hielo había marcas de sangre hasta llegar hacia dos cuerpos.

Pitch bajo rápidamente de la pesadilla y corrió hacia las dos figuras inmóviles en el hielo, cuando llego hacia ellos Pitch pensó lo peor al verlos tan inmóviles rápidamente les reviso el pulso a ambos y suspiro en alivio al ver que tenía pulso algo débil pero era algo.

Pitch no quería mover los sabiendo que las heridas solo podía empeorar si lo hacía uso arena de pesadillas para que se filtrara por debajo de ellos poco tiempo después Jack y Bunny se encontraba acostados en una nube hecha de arena de pesadillas.

Sacando la bola de cristal que le había dado Norte -Hacia polo Norte- dijo para luego lanzar la creando un portal.

* * *

Los tres guardianes se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo mientras hablaban hasta que un portal llamo su atención.

-Vez Dientes te dije que estarían bie…- Las palabras murieron en la boca de Norte al ver a Pitch saliendo del portal con Jack y Bunny inconscientes, rápidamente grito unas palabras en ruso y vinieron varios yetis con camillas para luego llevar a Jack y a Bunny a la enfermera.

-¿Que paso? -pregunto Norte en un tono serio.

-Eso quisiera saber cuándo llegue a Brugger a buscar a Jack en el lago los encontré a ambos inconscientes- respondió Pitch.

-Quien pudo haber hecho esto- dijo con horror Dientes al recordar cómo se llevaba a un ensangrentado Jack y a Bunny.

_-Quien sea que lo haya hecho es muy fuerte como para vencer a Bunny-_ Dijo Meme.

Hasta ahora su lista de posibles sospechosos estaba en blanco ya que el único enemigo que tenían era Pitch, pero Pitch nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a Jack quizás a Bunny pero nunca a Jack.

Todos se quedaron esperando en el cuarto del mundo hasta recibir noticias sobre el estado de Bunny y Jack.

* * *

Después de unas 5 horas Norte se encontraba sentado mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto, Dientes se encontraba durmiendo en un sofá mientras que encima de su cabeza se podían ver varios dientes volando hecho de arena, Meme se encontraba formando todo tipo de figuras usando su arena, mientras que Pitch miraba por la puerta donde se habían llevado a Jack.

Después de un rato un yeti entro corriendo mientras decía algunas palabras en ruso, Meme despertó a Dientes rápidamente, después que el yeti termino de hablar salió de la habitación todos miraron a Norte en busca de traducción.

-Hay buenas y malas noticias- anuncio Norte.

-La buena- dijo Dientes.

-Bunny despertó-

-Y la mala- dijo Pitch.

-La condición de Jack está empeorando-

_-Sera mejor que veamos a Bunny él nos dirá que paso- _dijo Meme, todos asintieron para luego salir rumbo a la enfermería.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería vieron algunos yetis entrar y salir por una puerta, lo que llamo la atención de todos fue Bunny en una de las camas murmurando algo en voz baja, todo iba bien hasta que fue bombardeado por preguntas.

-¡Bunny!-

-¿Estas bien?-

-¿Que paso?-

-Tranquilos estoy bien- respondió Bunny.

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Norte.

-Lo que paso fue Jeff- dijo enojado Bunny.

_-¿Quién es Jeff?- pregunto_ Meme.

-Es un bastardo que quería llevarse a Jac… -Bunny se detuvo un memento y miro por toda la habitación -¿Donde esta Jack?- dijo preocupado.

-Está aquí- dijo Norte para caminar hacia una de las paredes de la habitación que estaba cubierta con una cortina, cuando quito la cortina había un cristal detrás del cristal todos vieron a Jack en una habitación blanca tumbado en una caja jadeando y gimiendo de dolor.

Bunny se levantó ignorando el leve dolor en el pecho y se acercó al cristal, ahora tenía una mejor imagen de Jack pero no le gusto lo que vio.

Jack estaba acostado en la cama, estaba sudando y su piel estaba enrojecida, llevaba una de esas ropas de hospitales y pudo ver como el cuerpo de Jack estaba vendado.

Maldiciendo un poco por la condición de Jack y se alejó del cristal y volteo un poco para darle una última mirada a Jack antes de tratar de salir de la enfermería.

Norte supo rápidamente que estaba pensando Bunny y lo detuvo -Bunny no vayas no estás en condición-

-Y que quieres que haga Norte que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras que Jack sufre en esa cama-dijo con enojo.

-No dije eso - respondió Norte -Debemos esperar a que tu sanes, que la condición de Jack mejore-

-Norte tiene razón Bunny- dijo Pitch -Además le prometiste a Jack que no lo dejarías-

_-Bunny no me dejes-_

-_No te dejare-_

Bunny recordó esa promesa y se tranquilizó, Norte y Pitch tenían razón tenía que permanecer con Jack.

-¿Bunny no recuerdas nada más que te dijo Jack?- pregunto Dientes rompiendo el silencio.

-Ahora que lo dices antes de que peleara con Jeff, Jack dijo algo sobre que el debería estar muerto-

Los ojos de Pitch se abrieron con sorpresa a oír eso.

-Quizás sea alguien a quien Jack conoció en el pasado- dijo Norte.

Todo permaneció nuevamente en silencio ellos sabían que la única forma de saber en el pasado de Jack era que Pitch se los contara pero eso era decisión del él.

-Parece que es hora de que sepan más sobre el pasado de Jack-

* * *

**Valkiria: En los próximos dos capítulos se enteraran de algunas, como se conocieron Pitch y Jack y como llegaron na ser padre y hijo :D**

**Bunny: Enserio sabremos eso debo admitirlo hasta yo tengo curiosidad de cómo se conocieron.**

**Jack: De solo pensarlo me traer muchos recuerdos.**

**Valkiria: Oh por cierto dentro de dos días en año nuevo :3 recuerde ese día se bebe *o*/**

**Norte: No beban los niños y niñas buenos no beben**

**Valkiria: Que bueno que yo no soy tan buena. Pero enserio cuídense que andan locos en la calle ese día.**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo bye :D_**


	13. Vistazo al pasado parte: 1

**Valkiria: Okey este capítulo entero será un recuerdo de cómo se conocieron Pitch y Jack. y también como llegaron a ser padre e hijo.**

**Advertencia: Abuso, lenguaje leve, sangre y bla bla bla**

**Que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

_~Hace muchos años atrás~_

Pitch Black se encontraba maldiciendo en voz alta desde su trono mientras miraba el mapa del mundo, odiaba ver cada una de esas luces llenas de -Esperanzas y sueños- el solo hecho de pensar en eso le causaba asco.

Él quería volver a esos viejos tiempos cuando causaba temor en la gente, claro que no se quedaría de brazos cruzados atacaría a los guardianes cuando menos lo esperaran.

Pero en solo pensar que esos viejos tiempos se fueron, sintió un vació extraño en su pecho.

Suspirando se levantó de su trono a causar un poco de miedo para levantar el ánimo.

* * *

Pitch se encontraba moviéndose de sombra en sombra en el pueblo de Brugger le encantaba ese lugar para dar pesadillas ya que estaba cerca de su guarida y muy lejos de los guardianes.

Después de una noche de dar dulces pesadillas a los niños, estaba a punto de amanecer así que termino su trabajo por hoy, comenzó a caminar hasta que llego a un gran lago congelado pero algo le llamo la atención.

Fue una gran oleada de miedo -Miedo a esta hora- dijo para sí mismo para luego viajar entre las sombras en dirección a ese miedo. Cuando Pitch salió de las sombras vio una torre vieja -Quizás un chiquillo se perdió- pensó para luego entrar en la torre a través de sus sombras.

Cuando entro pudo ver oscuridad, polvo, arañas y algunas ratas corriendo por los lado, debió admitirlo que le gustaba ese lugar.

De pronto un gemido de dolor y algunas voces llaman su atención, mira hacia la parte de arriba, frunció el ceño pensando en que era alguien molestado algún niño.

Nunca lo admitiría pero muy, muy en el fondo le gustaban los niños.

Subiendo las escaleras llego hasta la puerta y la encontró entre-abierta miro hacia dentro y pudo ver la luz de la vela iluminando el cuarto, también pudo ver a 2 adolescente golpeando a alguien pero tenía buena imagen de quien.

-¡Vamos defiéndete estúpido demonio!- dijo uno de los adolescentes mientras le daba una patada a Jack.

-P…ara por... favor - dijo Jack mientras trataba de cubrirse de los golpes.

-¡No me digas que hacer demonio!- grito en primer adolescente para entrarle a patadas a Jack.

-Estas seguro de que podemos hacer eso- dijo algo inseguro el segundo adolescente mientras miraba a Jack tirado en el suelo tratando de recobrar el aire.

-¡Claro que ponemos!, él es la cauda de este maldito frio no importa la época del año siempre es invierno- dijo el primero para volver a golpear a Jack.

-Tienes razón detesto el frio, ¡devuélvenos en calor demonio!- dijo el segundo para agarrar un puñado del cabezo de Jack y jalar lo con fuerza.

-¡Para!- suplico Jack mientras trataba de hacer que aquel adolescente dejara de jalar su cabello -¡No puedo hacerlo por favor pare!- dijo mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Sabes tengo una idea- dijo el primero para luego levantarle, el abrigo marrón dejando su pecho expuesto -Agárrale las manos- el segundo asintió para luego hacerlo.

-Sabes si enserio te gusta el invierno quizás nunca has sentido calor déjame mostrarte como es- dijo el primero para coger la vela y comenzar a tirar cera caliente en el pecho de Jack.

-¡Detente quema!- dijo Jack mientras se retorcía del dolor.

Después de un tiempo uno de los adolescentes miro por la ventana rota.

-¡Mierda! está amaneciendo vámonos- dijo para luego soltar a Jack y ambos correr hacia la salida.

Pitch miro entre las sombras como aquel chico jadeaba en el suelo, Pitch enserio quería hacer picadillos aquellos chicos pero no servía de nada ya que no lo veían y solo terminarían caminando a través de él.

Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada se fue de la torre.

* * *

Ese día cuando Pitch volvió a su guarida su mente seguía en ese chico de la torre no sabía por qué pero algo le decía que él no era normal, algunas horas pasaban y Pitch no se podía concentrarse en darle pesadillas a los niños su mente aún seguía en ese mismo chico...

-¡Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el!-dijo irritado mientras se movía en las sombras rumbo a la torre.

Cuando llego fue directamente al cuarto y miro al chico que seguía en la misma esquina donde lo había visto la última vez saliendo de las sombras camino un poco cerca de él.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al chico, pero rápidamente noto que este comenzó a retroceder mientras temblaba y su miedo se intensificaba -¿Me puede ver? mejor así es más fácil- pensó.

-Te pregunte ¿Quién eres? - dijo en voz alta causando que Jack cerrara los ojos con miedo esperando el golpe.

Pitch se dio cuenta y recordó aquellos hombres que golpeaba y torturaban a ese chico esa mañana y luego pensó que tal si ese pobre chico estaba tan acostumbrado a ser maltratado, el solo esperaba que lo goleara sin tener razón como los demás.

Al darse cuenta de su error Pitch se tranquilizó pensando en la mejor manera de hablar con él. Horas pasaba y Pitch se quedó sentado en una vieja silla simplemente mirando a Jack.

Jack se sintió un poco incómodo bajo la mirada de aquel hombre y decidió hablar.

-No me vas a pegar- dijo en voz baja e insegura.

-Qué razón habría para hacerlo- dijo Pitch mientras sonreía un poco.

-No lo sé, todos lo hace diciendo que yo tengo la culpa del invierno- murmuro triste.

-Eso es técnicamente imposible no puedes controlar el invierno- dijo Pitch.

Jack simplemente bajo la mirada hacia el suelo y se quedó en silencio.

Pitch vio como Jack bajo la mirada y pensó un poco aquellos adolescentes también dijeron que Jack era la causa del invierno en el pueblo, él sabía que si Jack controlaba en invierno no lo diría.

-Hagamos esto- dijo Pitch mientras se acercaba a Jack -Yo te mostrare mis poderes y tú los tuyos-

Pitch vio como aquel chico lo miraba algo confundido pero asintió. De la túnica de Pitch comenzó a salir algo de arena negra que comenzó a tomar forma de caballo luego de perro y por ultimo un conejo.

-Ahora tu- dijo Pitch.

Jack estaba sorprendido al ver como aquella arena negra tomaba forma y cambiaba de forma rápidamente oyó como aquel hombre le dijo que era su turno algo asustado volteo y busco debajo del viejo colchón y saco su personal algo quemado.

Algo inseguro toma su personal y toca el suelo ligeramente y en poco tiempo copos de nieve comenzaron a formarse en el suelo.

-Cómo es que puedes hacer eso- dijo Pitch saliendo de su asombro -A menos que... la luna- termino de decir Pitch mientras miraba por la ventana rota la luna.

-Espera conoces a la luna la que habla con las personas- dijo Jack.

-Si lo conozco-

Horas más tarde Pitch y Jack hablaron, Pitch le contó a Jack sobre el mundo exterior y Jack le contó a Pitch sobre que le había pasado, un tiempo después Pitch sintió un leve peso apoyado en su brazo cuando miro encontró a Jack durmiendo tranquilamente usando su brazo como almohada.

Pitch sonrió un poco para luego poner a Jack acostado mientras que su cabeza descansaba en su regazo.

El noto que en las horas que hablo con Jack ese extraño vació que sentía iba desapareciendo lentamente le acaricio el cabello a Jack ganando así algunas palabras sin sentido por parte de Jack.

Algo en el pecho de Pitch se sintió cálido al tener a Jack cerca de él y le gustaba esa sensación.

* * *

-Toma Jack- dijo Pitch mientras le entregaba un regalo a Jack.

-Gracias ¿qué es?- pregunto mientras miraba la caja en sus manos.

-Ábrelo y veras- fue la respuesta que recibió.

Jack empezó a abrir el regalo hasta que saco una sudadera azul y unos pantalones marrones.

-Siempre tienes la misma ropa así que si quieres puedes variar, claro si no te gusta no tienes que usarlo- dijo Pitch pero la única respuesta fue un gran abrazo.

-¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias me encanta! - dijo Jack para luego abrazar la ropa.

* * *

-Vamos pequeño demonio dimos quien te dio esa ropa- dijo un hombre mientras jalaba en cabello de Jack.

-¡Nunca te diré!- dijo Jack decidido.

-Parece que nuestro demonio tiene algo de valor hoy parece que debemos quitárselo- dijo el hombre mientras levantaba un palo para golpear a Jack pero se detuvo cuando la puerta y la ventana se abrieron de golpe.

-¿Pero qué?'' dijo sorprendido mientras miraba hacia la puerta y pudo ver a alguien vestido de negro con ojos amarillos rodeado de caballos negros.

-¡Si le vuelves a hacer daño yo personalmente te mandare al infierno!- dijo Pitch.

Lo próximo que se escuchó fueron los gritos de niña de aquel hombre mientras corría por la torre y luego se escucharon las risas de Pitch y Jack resonando en la torre.

* * *

-Si tienes algo de fiebre- dijo Pitch preocupado mientras sacaba el termostato de la boca de Jack.

-Estaré bi…- Jack no pudo terminar su oración por un ataque de tos.

-Sera mejor que te quedes en cama preparare algo de comer- dijo Pitch mientras salía de la habitación e iba a una pequeña cocina que había hecho.

Volvió con algo de sopa tibia y se la entregó a Jack. Después de Jack tomar su sopa se durmió.

Mientras Jack dormía Pitch tomo su mano velando porque su sueño fuera bueno.

* * *

-Toma Jack- dijo Pitch mientras le entregaba algunos libros a Jack.

-Gracias- dijo alegremente para luego ponerse a leer.

En aquellos libros Jack aprendió que había alguien que de noche se metía a las casas a dejar regalos, que habían pequeñas hadas que recogían tus dientes caídos y te dejaban dinero, que había alguien que podía dar sueños maravillosos con su arena dorada y que había un gran conejo que repartía huevos coloridos.

* * *

-¿Que lees?- pregunto curioso Jack mientras veía a Pitch leer algo.

-Es un periódico se usan para informar sobre todo tipo de cosas que pasan- respondió -Parece que ambos salimos en el- dijo para luego entregárselo a Jack.

_Un ángel negro protege al demonio del hielo:_

_-Según nos informa un hombre había ido a ver al demonio del hielo pero algo que el describió como un ángel le advirtió que se fuera o que lo mandaría al infierno-_

¿_Sera que el demonio del hielo tiene un ángel de la guardia?_

Jack termino de leer el artículo para luego sonreír -Eres mi ángel negro- dijo para luego abrazar a Pitch.

Pitch se negó al principio al abrazo pero al final termino correspondiendo lo felizmente.

* * *

-Jack estas seguro de que puedes quedarse solo- dijo Pitch preocupado.

-Estaré bien, siempre me estas cuidándome y no tienes tiempo para ti- dijo con una sonrisa -una noche no ara daño-

-Uh... de acuerdo volveré antes del anochecer- dijo Pitch para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

Unas horas más tardes Jack se encontraba leyendo uno de sus libros hasta que oyó la puerta abrirse.

-Pitch acordamos que volverías al anochecer- dijo Jack sin mirar, al no obtener respuesta miro hacia la puerta y se congelo al ver a tres hombres con una sonrisa.

-Noo...-dijo en voz baja.

Pitch miro el cielo que se estaba poniendo rojizo y supo él ya era hora de volver con Jack cuando llego a la torre noto que la puerta estaba entre-abierta entro a través de las sombras evitando la barrera que había.

Cuando estuvo adentro oyó ruidos extraños en la parte de arriba cuando subió y abrió la puerta se congelo al ver a Jack tirado en el suelo amordazado, con lágrimas en los ojos, con heridas y completamente desnudo mientras luchaba con un hombre que estaba tratando de violarlo.

También noto que había otros dos uno con una cámara grabando todo y otro riéndose del dolor de Jack.

Su ira creció y creo una guadaña hecha de arena, el hombre tratando de violar a Jack lo atravesó con su guadaña y luego cayó a un lado, al que se estaba riendo de la desgracia de Jack lo partió a la mitad, el que tenía la cámara trato de huir pero Pitch hizo perros hechos de arena de pesadilla para que lo atrapar y lo mordieran hasta matarlo.

Cuando los tres estaba muertos se acercó rápidamente a Jack quien estaba en una esquina temblando y algo manchado de sangre.

-Tranquilo Jack soy yo- dijo mientras quitaba la cinta de la boca de Jack.

Pero Jack se quedó en silencio. Pitch tomo las manos de Jack que aun temblaban.

-Jack ¿sabes quién soy- pregunto suavemente, él sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con Jack en ese estado.

-Pa... pa -

-Jack-

-¡Papa!- dijo Jack para luego abrazarlo fuertemente mientras lloraba -¡Papa! ¡Papa!- siguió repitiendo Jack con lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento Pitch entendió lo que debía hacer.

-Está bien hijo mío no hay nada que temer papa está aquí- dijo Mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Ese día se oyeron los llantos de alguien que estaba roto pero que tenía a alguien a su lado para unir las piezas.

* * *

**_Valkiria: *Se levanta del suelo* mi cabeza que paso anoche *mira a su alrededor y ve a Jack dormido encima de Bunny y Bunny abrazándolo* que lindo.*Mira a su alrededor y están todos dormidos en el suelo*_**

**_Valkiria: Si que estuvo salvaje la fiesta anoche._**

**_Valkiria: Bueno no los despertare les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo a todos y próspero año 2015 :D_**

**_Jack: Es el primer capítulo del año *susurra Jack*_**

**_Valkiria: Estas despierto :D parece que alguien no te quiere soltar *mira a Bunny*_**

**_Jack: no me quejo es como gran almohada esta súper suave *Se abraza a Bunny* dormiré un rato más *se acurruca junto a Bunny*_**

**_Valkiria: Que lindo :3_**

**_Bueno este es el primer capítulo del año gracias a todos los que ha seguido mi historia se los agradezco mucho :D_**


	14. Vistazo al pasado parte: 2

**Valkiria: Esta es la continuación de los hermosos y tristes momentos padre e hijo que tuvieron que pasar Pitch y Jack**

**PD: Cuando aparezca una línea significa que es otro recuerdo.**

* * *

Pitch miro como Jack jadeaba un poco en sus sueños, Pitch apretó un poco la mano de Jack, para que Jack supiera que él seguía con él, noto que Jack estaba sudando y busco un paño y agua, dejo el paño descansando en la frente de Jack.

Jack estaba en estado delicado las heridas que sufro fueron graves, había perdido mucha sangre, ahora tenía una gran fiebre y su estado psicológico no era bueno.

-Lo siento Jack- dijo en voz baja -Esto es mi culpa no debí dejarte solo- murmuro para luego acariciar el cabello de Jack.

Él no podía creer como en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado tanto con alguien, miro por la ventana y vio como la luna estaba alto en el cielo puso la mano de Jack en el colchón y salió rápidamente de la torre hasta llegar al lago de Jack donde la luz de la luna se intensifico Pitch cubrió sus ojos hasta que la luz desapareciera.

Pitch miro como en medio del lago había una canasta se acercó a ella y miro que había dentro habían algunas mantas, unos frascos y algunas pastillas también vio que había una pequeña nota en el fondo

_Para Jack:_

_Espero que te mejores muy pronto._

_Atentamente: hombre de la luna._

Después de leer el mensaje Pitch tomo la canasta y miro hacia la luna -Ni creas que porque ayudaste a Jack hoy te lo entregare un día es mi hijo y no lo dejare ir- dijo decidido.

Por un momento Pitch pensó que la luna sonrió, dejando eso de lado Pitch volvió hacia la torre le preparo el remedio a Jack usando la medicina y en poco tiempo la fiebre de Jack bajo.

Pitch sonrió al ver como la cara de Jack ya no estaba en dolor, Pitch se sintió extrañamente cansado y se apoyó a un lado de Jack para quedar dormido a su lado.

* * *

Jack se quedó mirando a Pitch fijamente sin apartar la vista ni por un segundo.

-¿Pasa algo? Jack- Pregunto mientras miraba a Jack.

-Estaba pensando- dijo en voz baja -Te molesta que te diga papa-

-Porque preguntas eso Jack- dijo tranquilamente y con un tono paternal.

-Es que leí en un libro que algunas personas se molestan cuando les dicen así-

-No me molesta Jack - dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Jack -Te considero como mi propio hijo puedes llamarme así si quieres-

La respuesta que recibió Pitch fue una gran sonrisa y un gran abrazo -Si quiero ¡papa!- respondió felizmente.

* * *

-Ja esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba- dijo aquel hombre mientras miraba a Pitch tendido en el suelo.

-¡Papa! ¡Papa!- dijo Jack mientras trataba de acercarse a Pitch pero las cadenas se lo impedían.

-Tu amiguito pagara por los que nos hizo la vez pasada- dijo uno de los hombres mientras tomaba un bate y comenzaba a golpear a Pitch.

-¡No para no le hagan daño!- rogó Jack mientras trataba de acercarse -¡Golpeen me a mí, déjenlo en paz!-

Rogó con lágrimas en los ojos pero el hombre no le hacía caso.

_-Si siguen así lo matar_ \- Pensó con terror pero no sabía que hacer luego recordó sus poderes el busco rápidamente debajo del colchón viejo y saco su personal algo quemado.

Jack lo tenía en sus manos pero no sabía que hacer ya había pasado siglos desde que había usado sus poderes pero sabía que si quería ayudar a su papa debía usarlos.

El hombre que usaba el bate estaba a punto de golpear nuevamente a Pitch pero se detuvo cuando, cuando miro sus manos el bate estaba congelado a su mano.

-Pero qué demonios- dijo el hombre perplejo.

-Aléjate de el - dijo Jack mientras apuntaba su personal hacia el hombre, el hombre retrocedió hasta la puerta y salió corriendo de ahí.

Jack suspiro en alivio para luego acercarse a Pitch ignorando como las cadenas hacia que sangrara cuando Jack pudo agarrar algo de ropa de Pitch comenzó a jalar lo asta que llego a él.

Jack comenzó a atender la herida de la cabeza en ese momento agradeció que su papa le había llevado un libro de primero auxilios, Cuando termino de atender la herida se quedó a su lado sosteniendo su mano.

* * *

-No seas tonto Jack yo no puedo morir- dijo mientras le dé volvía el abrazo a Jack.

-Si puedes, todos morimos-

-Tu y yo no podemos somos inmortales- respondió mientras borraba las lágrimas de Jack.

-Inmortales- repitió inocentemente sin saber el significado de esa palabra.

Pitch rio un poco al ver la cara curiosa de Jack.

-Significa que nunca podemos morir-

-Nunca-

-Nunca jamás-

-Entonces te quedaras a mi lado siempre-

-Siempre y para siempre mi querido Jack- respondió para darle un beso en la frente.

* * *

-Papa porque no puedo caminar-

Pitch se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle toda su atención a Jack.

-He... Bueno... es que-

Él sabía que ese día llegaría que tenía que decirle a Jack que él no podía caminar, pero de solo pensar en lo triste que Jack se pondría cuando lo supiera le partió el corazón.

Pero tenía que ser fuerte y decírselo.

-Veras Jack es que…-las palabras murieron en la boca de Pitch cuando vio la cara de inocencia de Jack, tragando sabría que algún día se arrepentiría de lo que diría.

-Es que a ti se te olvido por todo este tiempo que llevas encadenado al suelo-

Pitch solo esperaba que Jack se creyera la mentira.

-Ya veo- dijo con una sonrisa -Prométeme que un día cuando salgamos de la torre me enseñaras a caminar-

-Lo prometo- dijo mientras miraba a Jack sonreír, una parte de él le decía que estaba mal pero otra le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

-Jack tengo que salir a buscar algo vendré antes del anochecer- dijo Pitch mientras miraba a Jack.

-Papa estaré bien si viene alguien le diré que tu estar cerca y se ira- dijo Jack tratando de calmar un poco a Pitch.

-De acuerdo nos vemos luego- se despidió para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

Después de varias horas Pitch pero frunció el ceño al ver que estaba entre abierta Pitch rápidamente abrió la puerta mientras entraba mirando a su alrededor buscando cualquier humano.

Al no encontrar nada su miedo se intensifico y corrió hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que encontró entre abierta, Pitch comenzó a forma un cuchillo con su arena y rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro, busco en los alrededores y no encontró nada.

-Que susto Jack pensé que otros humanos habían venido y tú estabas solo aquí - dijo con alivio mientras miraba en la esquina donde Jack siempre estaba pero su alivio duro poco a no encontrar a Jack hay.

-¡Jack!- Pitch dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba a su alrededor a Jack al no encontrarlo se acercó a la esquina donde él siempre estaba y pudo ver que la cadena fue arrancada, algo llamo la atención de Pitch era algo dorado en el suelo Pitch paso los dedos pensando que era polvo donde estaba la cosa dorada y pudo notar que no era polvo era la arena de Meme.

-¡Guardianes!- dijo con desprecio para después darle una mirada de desprecio a la luna para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

**_Valkiria: Y ese es el final de los bellos momentos padre e hijo :D_**

**_Bunny: yo solo vi mucho dolor y sufrimiento en el 90% de los recuerdos._**

**_Valkiria: jejeje porque sera._**

**_Jack: Que recuerdos~_**

**_Valkiria: Vez a Jack le gustan :D_**

**_Bunny: ¿Lo chantajeaste cierto?_**

**_Valkiria: *retrocede lentamente* nos vemos en el proximo! capitulo :D_**


	15. Hay que buscarlo y detenerlo

Después de terminar de contar lo que paso, Bunny entendió mejor a Jack, le apretó un poco la mano mientras miraba la cara de Jack aun jadeaba un poco y gemía de vez en cuando.

Ahora entendía la causa porque cuando encontraron a Jack su cuerpo tenia tantas lecciones, el pobre había pasado por tanto, lo habían maltratado, humillado, torturado, abusado del el tanto física como mentalmente y lo peor fue enterarse del intento de violación.

Bunny había oído que cosas malas le pasaban a la gente buena pero no pensó que serían tantas cosas malas y menos a un ángel como Jack.

Un yeti entro en la habitación dijo algunas cosas y luego se marchó.

-Pronto comenzaran con el proceso de sanación de Jack será mejor dejarlo descansar un poco- dijo Norte para luego salir de la habitación acompañado de Dientes, Meme, Pitch y por ultimo Bunny quien le dio una última mirada a Jack antes de salir.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto del mundo cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, aun no podría creer que alguien había atacado a Bunny con la intención de llevarse a Jack.

-No, ¡nos podemos quedar así!- dijo Dientes rompiendo el silencio.

-Y que propones que hagamos- dijo Pitch apoyado de una pared con los brazos cruzados sin dirigir le la mirada a Dientes.

-Debemos buscarlo- dijo mientras volaba hacia Pitch -Él pudo llevarse a Jack pero no lo hizo, lo más seguro es que piense atacar de nuevo-

-Dientes tiene razón- dijo Norte mientras se levantaba del sillón -Debemos atacar antes que el-

-No es tan fácil- dijo Pitch mientas le dirigía la mirada -No sabemos en qué parte del mundo esta-

-Jajaja tranquilo Pitch sabes ni cuantos juguetes reparto en una noche- dijo Norte.

-Oh cuantos dientes recojo al día- dijo Dientes sonriendo.

_-Oh cuantos sue_ñ_os reparto en una noche- _Dijo Meme.

-Oh cuantos huevos escondo en un solo día- agrego Bunny.

Pitch sonrió -De acuerdo busquemos a ese bastardo-

* * *

Todos tenían una cosa en mente y era buscar a Jeff y hacer que pagara por lo que le hizo a Jack, pero la tarea de buscarlo no sería fácil ya que Bunny y Pitch no se sumaron a la búsqueda ya que ambos se quedaría con Jack, Los demás guardianes se despidieron para luego salir a buscar a Jeff dejándolos solo *Sin contar yetis ni elfos*

Pitch y Bunny se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo, ambos preferirían estar al lado de Jack pero no podían ya que empezaron con el tratamiento y solo les quedaba esperar.

La habitación permaneció en un incómodo silencio ninguno sabía que decir ya que nunca se conocieron antes solo era enemigos mortales que se estarían matando entre sí pero ahora es diferente Bunny se había enamorado del chico más lindo, carismático, inteligente, y muy divertido. Y resulta que el padre de su ángel no era nada más que Pitch Black.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Bunny miro a Pitch que no apartaba la vista de la escalera que conducía había la enfermería.

-El estará bien- dijo Bunny mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso espero- dijo en voz baja Pitch.

De pronto en poco alivio que tenía Pitch se quitó cuando vio a muchos yetis entrando y saliendo de la enfermería con gran rapidez, también se podía oír algunas máquinas haciendo ruidos.

Pitch quiso ir pero él sabía que no haría nada más que estorbar, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada apretó sus manos con impotencia. Bunny vio lo que hacía Pitch y se acercó a él.

-Pitch tranquilo el estará bien él es un chico fuerte- dijo Bunny tratando de calmar a Pitch aunque él también estaba preocupado.

-¡No puedo quedarme tranquilo mientras mi hijo está sufriendo!-

-Lo sé- dijo en voz alta Bunny -yo tampoco estoy tranquilo sabiendo que Jack está sufriendo, quisiera ir a ayudar pero luego me doy cuenta de que no hay nada que pueda hacer y solo sería un estorbo- dijo la última parte en voz baja -Pero lo que podemos hacer es esperar, esperar a que digan Jack está bien-

Pitch comprendió de que la misma preocupación que él tenía la tenía Bunny porque ambos amaban a Jack.*Claro que de forma diferente*

-Tienes razón, gracias-

-No hay de que compañero- dijo sonriendo Bunny.

-Sabes no eres tan mal conejo como pensaba- dijo Pitch aun si saber exactamente como referirse a Bunny.

-Tú no eres tan mal padre como pensé-

Ambos rieron un poco para luego mirar hacia la puerta donde había un yeti que dijo algunas cosas y se marchó.

-Norte no está aquí para traducir- dijo Bunny.

-Él dijo que Jack esta mejor- dijo Pitch con mucha emoción.

-Enserio que bien- dijo felizmente Bunny -Espera ¿desde cuándo sabes ruso?-

-Después de vivir tanto aprendí muchas cosas-

-Genial vamos a ver a Jack-

Ambos salieron del cuarto del mundo hasta llegar a la enfermería cuando entraron rápidamente vieron la única cama que estaba ocupada con paso lento se acercaron ambos para luego ver a Jack tranquilamente dormido, ambos suspiraron en alivio su querido Jack estaba bien.

Pitch miro aun lado de la cama de Jack, vio que estaba sus resultados y los leyó.

-Parece que todo está bien en Jack- anuncio -Solo estará algo débil por el tratamiento-

-Qué bueno, sabía que lo lograrías compañero- dijo Bunny para luego acariciarle dulcemente la cabeza a Jack.

Bunny y Pitch estaban más tranquilos sabiendo que Jack estaba bien, aunque sabían que no podían estar del todo tranquilos ya que Jeff seguía afuera en algún lugar del mundo solo deseaban que los demás guardianes tuvieran suerte con la búsqueda.

* * *

**Valkiria: Chico/as tengo malas noticias no podre actualizar por un largo tiempo u.u ahora mismo tengo muchos problemas que tengo que resolver y no tendré tiempo para actualizar.**

**Jack: Pero tranquilos cuando volvamos abra más acción, más romance y más drama :D**

**Bunny: Y mientras tanto yo tendré un tiempo en privado con Jack ;) *mira a Jack***

**Jack: *se sonroja***

**Valkiria: jejeje bueno nos vemos cuiden se los extrañare T.T**


	16. El otro lado de la historia

Cuando Jack abrió los ojos todo estaba borroso pero pudo notar como se abría la puerta y entraban dos personas, rápidamente se levantó pero luego se arrepintió de hacerlo ya que volvió a acostarse rápidamente cerro los ojos mientas trataba de que el mundo no diera vuelta a su alrededor.

-Tranquilo compañero más despacio-

Jack rápidamente reconoció ese acento australiano que canto le encantaba.

-¿Bunny?-

-Si Jack y no soy el único que está aquí-

-Hola Jack ¿estás bien?- Jack reconoció rápidamente la voz.

-Papa-

Jack abrió los ojos y miro en dirección donde estaba, pero su visión estaba muy borrosa apenas se podía reconocer los colores supo dónde estaba Bunny ya que vio algo grande de color blanco con azul y reconoció a su papa ya que llevaba ropa negra.

Jack se estrujo los ojos para tratar de aclarar su visión pero no funciono seguía viendo borroso.

Pitch rápidamente noto que algo pasaba con Jack.

-Jack ¿Estas bien?-

-Si estoy bien papa- respondió para luego volverse a estrujar los ojos.

Pitch no muy convencido de la respuesta de Jack y con el instinto paternal diciéndole que había algo mal, agito su mano en frente de los ojos de Jack.

-Algo le pasa a tus ojos- dijo Pitch para luego tomar el mentó de Jack y hacer que lo mirara a los ojos.

-No pasa nada solo estoy viendo borroso se me quitara pronto- respondió Jack tratando de convencer a su padre de que no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Iré a buscar a los enfermeros- dijo Pitch para luego salir de la habitación.

Todo permaneció en silencio por un momento.

-Lo siento- dijo en voz baja Jack.

-¿Porque te disculpas?- pregunto algo sorprendido Bunny.

-No lo sé- admitió en voz baja Jack.

-Yo soy el que debería disculparse- dijo Bunny mientras se sentaba al lado de Jack -No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte y tu pagaste por eso, lo siento mucho-

Jack miro a Bunny y se sentó en la cama con algo de inseguridad puso sus manos en las mejillas de Bunny y le dio un beso largo y con mucho amor.

-No te tienes que disculpar Bunny nada de esto es culpa tuya- dijo Jack mientras sonreía.

Bunny miro a Jack y pudo lo observar detenidamente su hermoso cabello blanco como la nieve recién caída, su piel tan blanca como el mismo papel, esos hermosos ojos azules en los que se perdía cada vez que lo miraba y sus hermoso labios color rosa que le daban ganas de devorarlo cada vez que lo veía.

Para Bunny, Jack era simplemente perfecto a sus ojos. Y lo que más le gustaba era que Jack era suyo y él era de él.

-Te amo- dijo Bunny mientras miraba la reacción de Jack.

Jack rápidamente se sonrojo al oír esas palabras -yo también... t-te amo-

Respondió Jack usando aquellas palabras por primera vez pero se sentía bien usarlas con alguien que amaba con todo su corazón.

Bunny sonrió un poco al ver la reacción avergonzada de Jack y también estaba muy feliz de oír aquellas palabras salir de la boca de Jack.

Bunny acaricio la mejilla de Jack para luego besarlo, Bunny quería probar un poco más de su amado Jack y mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Jack causando un gemido por parte de Jack, Jack tímidamente abrió la boca permitiendo que Bunny entrara su lengua en comenzó a explorar la boca de Jack causando gemidos por parte de Jack.

Bunny hubiera querido seguir causando esos hermosos gemidos de Jack pero desgraciadamente se les agoto el aire y ambos se separaron para respirar.

En ese mismo momento se abrió la puerta revelando a Pitch con algunos yetis.

-Bien ya los traje- dijo para luego acercarse a Jack y notar que tenía la cara roja -Jack ¿estás bien? tienes la cara roja no te estará subiendo fiebre- dijo Pitch para luego poner su mano en la frete de Jack para comprobar la temperatura de Jack.

-No papa estoy bien- respondió en voz baja Jack.

Bunny comenzó a reírse en voz baja para luego ver como Pitch lo miraba, rápidamente desvió la mirada para otro lado.

Ahora Pitch entendía la razón por la que Jack tenía la cara roja.

Ambos le dieron espacio a los yetis para que revisaran los ojos de Jack después de varios minutos y algunas pruebas un yeti dijo algo.

-Ya veo- respondió Pitch en voz baja -gracias...-

-¿Qué es lo que tienen mis ojos papa?- pregunto Jack algo nervioso.

-Parece que recibiste un buen golpe en la cabeza durante la pelea y afecto tu visión, pero tranquilo dicen que en poco tiempo volver a la normalidad- respondió Pitch.

-¿Cuánto es poco tiempo?- preguntó Bunny.

-Puede ser varias horas o varios días-

Jack permaneció en silencio mientras miraba la sabana y apretaba un poco donde estaban sus manos.

-Jack ¿quién fue que te ataco?- dijo Pitch -Tu dijiste que lo conocías-

-Si lo conozco- admitió en voz baja -Lo conocí antes de conocerte papa-

Jack tomo bocanadas de aire para tranquilizarse para seguir contando.

-Él fue con la primera persona que yo hable- Jack paro por un momento algo indeciso sombre si decirlo -Ese hombre fue el que me condeno a esa torre-

Bunny y Pitch estaban sorprendidos…

-¿Pero cómo? el debería estar muerto- dijo Bunny sabiendo que habían pasado siglos desde eso.

-Tranquilo Bunny deja que Jack nos cuente- dijo Pitch.

* * *

_\- 300 años atrás-_

_Jack se encontraba en una esquina de la torre con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos mientras miraba sus piernas dolía mucho, el trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para calma el dolor pero no servía, ya hacía dos semana desde que lo habían enserado en la torre._

_-¿Porque duele tanto? - se preguntó mientras miraba el color rojo intenso que tenían sus piernas, miro por la ventana rota tratando de distraerse del dolor y noto pequeños copos de nieve que entraban por la ventana._

_Después de unas horas había un montón de nieve debajo de la ventana rota, Jack se arrastró en el suelo mientras ignoraba el dolor hasta llegar a la nieve tomo un puñado de nieve la puso en su pierna._

_Un gemido de alivio salió de sus labios al sentir por fin que se aliviaba el dolor, cogiendo más nieve y la puso sobre sus piernas hasta taparlas entera. Aprovechando que el dolor era menos Jack durmió un poco._

_Jack se despertó del golpe al oír la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, y rápidamente reconoció al intruso. Era el mismo hombre que lo había quemado y le dio una mirada de descontento._

_-Porque la mirada así- dijo Jeff mientras se sentaba en una silla vieja -Créeme yo no quería hacerlo pero si los demás me veían que te dejaba libre ambos estaríamos muertos-_

_Jack dudo un poco sobre si creerle o no pero aún estaba atento a sus movimientos._

_-Vamos comencemos de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa -Me llamo Jeff ¿y tú eres?-_

_Jack dudo por un momento -Jack- dijo en voz baja._

_-Así que Jack, bien seamos amigos-_

_Los días pasaron y Jeff iba a visitar a Jack todos los días aunque Jeff siempre estuviera sonriendo Jack tenía el presentimiento de que tramaba algo._

_Hasta que un día._

_-Oye Jack ¿somos buenos amigos? - pregunto Jeff._

_-Si...- respondió inseguro Jack._

_-Qué bueno- dijo Jeff para abalanzarse y darle un beso a Jack, Jack trato de quitárselo de encima pero Jeff era fuerte, Jeff comenzó a meter su mano en el pantalón de Jack, pero sintió que lo empujaron._

_Cuando Jeff vio a Jack vio que Jack estaba temblando un poco._

_-Que pasa Jack no somos buenos amigos- dijo con voz dolida Jeff para luego volver a tratar de abalanzarse encima de Jack pero Jack forcejeo con Jeff y en el forcejeo Jack golpeo a Jeff en la cara._

_-¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo Jack mientras retrocedía._

_Jeff sonrió no una de esas sonrisas que le había dado anteriormente a Jack sino una sonrisa tétrica._

_-jejeje supongo que no lo aremos a las buenas o no, Jack- dijo mientras se acercaba a Jack- Supuse que no lo arias fácil como los demás, todos se tragaban ese cuento de que fuéramos amigos y después de eso yo tenía un buen momento con ellos, mis amigos esperando que los libere de su muerte y yo aceptando que los mataran-_

_Jack miro horrorizado como Jeff contaba eso esas pobres personas habían sido engañados por Jeff pensando que serían libres pero terminaban matándolos._

_-¡Eres un monstruo!-_

_-Eso ya lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa._

* * *

_Después de ese día Jeff iba a la torre todos los días para torturar a Jack física y mentalmente, luego los días se convertían en semanas las semanas en meses y los meses en años._

_Jack miraba por la ventana como la luna subía por el cielo pero luego una luz por debajo de la puerta llamo su atención, cuando la puerta se abrió revelo a un anciano al que Jack conocía muy bien._

_-jeje parece que ya me esperabas- dijo aquel anciano para después comenzar a toser -Los años han pasado pero tú sigues igual que cuando te conocí-_

_Jack miro como Jeff caminaba hacia una silla._

_-Solo vengo a despedirme- dijo para volver a toser -mi tiempo en esta tierra como humano se acaba aquí pero tranquilo volveré por ti mi hermoso demonio del hielo- dijo Jeff para luego levantarse de la silla acercarse a Jack y darle un beso en la mano._

_-Nos vemos- dijo para luego salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta._

-Esa fue la última vez que lo vi hasta ahora-

* * *

**Valkiria: Holas :D volví como han estado me extrañaron :3**

**Bunny: Ya era hora **¬.¬ **cuanto tiempo pensabas dejarnos esperando.**

**Valkiria: lo siento, lo siento n_n**

**Jack: Ya Bunny lo importante es que** **podremos continuar :)**

**Valkiria: sip continuemos :D por cierto para relajar a algunos Jeff nunca violo a Jack, Jack no se lo permitió XP**


	17. Lagrimas heladas

Después de relatar la historia la habitación permaneció en silencio.

-Así que Jeff volvió de entre los muerto para buscarte- dijo Pitch rompiendo el silencio de la habitación.

Jack simplemente asintió en silencio.

Bunny miro a Jack para luego sonreír -Tranquilo compañero no dejaremos que Jeff se te vuelva a acercar-

-Si claro mira quien lo dice- Dijo Pitch sonriendo -Tranquilo Jack puede que hayan pasado encima del conejo pero yo te proteger-

-¡Oye!- dijo Bunny con voz herida.

Ambos escucharon una risa y miraron a Jack quien estaba riendo –Gracias- dijo para luego sonreír.

Bunny y Pitch compartieron una sonrisa al saber que Jack estaba de buen humor. Ellos deseaban que ese momento de diversión durara para siempre pero desgraciadamente ese momento acabo cuando el suelo empezó a temblar y se escucharon varias explosiones.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- Dijo Bunny mientras sentía que todo temblaba.

-Iré a investigar- Dijo Pitch para luego salir de la enfermería.

-Bunny no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi papa puedes ir con el- dijo Jack.

Bunny pensó en negarse diciéndole que era peligroso dejarlo solo pero no pudo cuando vio la cara de cachorro de Jack -Vuelvo ahora- dijo para luego sonreír quien podía negarse a esa carita.

* * *

Cuando Bunny llego al cuarto del mundo tembló un poco al sentir el aire frio en su piel miro un gran agujero en la pared que permitía a la nieve entrar.

_-A Norte no le gustara eso- _Pensó para luego mirar como unos yetis corrían hacia el taller de juguetes.

Cuando llego vio a Pitch y a muchos yetis corriendo hacia algún lado pero su atención se fue en dirección a una gran pila de juguetes y sentado en la punta estaba Jeff jugando con algunos juguetes.

-Son buenos juguetes pero no tanto como el mío- dijo Jeff distraída mente ignorando las miradas que recibía.

Bunny se enojó al saber que se estaba refiriendo a Jack.

-¡Jeff!- grito para luego lanzar uno de sus boomerangs en dirección a Jeff.

-Oh conejo- dijo Jeff con emoción para luego esquivar el boomerang.

-Parece que la información era correcta, sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar este lugar- Dijo para luego sonreír -Ahora quiero que me respondas conejo ¿cómo es que estas en pie?-

-Enserio creíste que te podrías librar de mi tan fácil- dijo Bunny mientras atrapaba su boomerang.

-Sabía que eras de los que no se rinden fácil pero me parece un milagro que sigan en pie o fue que te trate muy suave-

Jeff sonrió pero luego su atención se desvió hacia Pitch -Un momento no eres... ¿Pitch Black?-

-Parece que ya no hay que hacer las presentaciones- dijo Pitch para luego crear una guadaña.

-Enserio no puedo creer que seas tú Black he pasado años buscándote- Dijo Jeff con una sonrisa -Quería agradecerte por lo que paso en la edad oscura gracias al miedo fue más fácil manipular a la gente para acusarlos de brujería-

Pitch frunció el ceño, antes no le habría importado pero ahora su hijo pago por eso, era cierto las personas con miedo era más fáciles de manipular y para desgracia de todos Jack fue una de esas víctimas.

-¿Que pasa Pitch no pareces contento?- dijo Jeff inclinando la cabeza.

-Lárgate de aquí Jeff antes de que las cosas se pongan feas- advirtió Bunny.

-Enserio crees que me iré así de fácil- dijo Jeff para luego sonreír.

Todos estaba centrado en la pelea que nadie noto algo de humo y fuego que salía de la otra habitación.

* * *

Mientas tanto en la enfermería Jack se encontraba mirando fijamente la puerta esperando que volviera Bunny o su papa estaba muy preocupado. Suspirando un poco Jack se acostó en la cama para luego cerrar los ojos sabía que preocupándose no lograría nada.

Unos minutos pasaron y todo estaba tranquilo Jack podía oír algunos yetis a lo lejos o las campanas en los sombrero de los duendes. Jack abrió los ojos de golpe para luego sentarse rápidamente pero luego se arrepintió al sentir que una ola de mareo se apodero de él.

Ignorando el mareo Jack comenzó a oler algo de humo y donde hay humo hay fuego.

-¡Fuego!- dijo para luego empezar a toser cuando algo de humo entro en sus pulmones, quito la sabana que lo cubría y miro a un lado de la mesa su personal, se levantó y sintió sus piernas temblar un poco, usando su personal como apoyo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Cuando Jack salió de la enfermería tuvo que tener cuidado con no tropezar con algo, su visión estaba borrosa y todo ese humo no ayudaba. Después de un rato logro encontrar el camino hacia el cuarto del mundo.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de los labios de Jack al sentir el aire frio chocar con su piel.

_-Espera... ¿aire frio?- _Jack miro hacia la pared y pudo distinguir la pared y en un lado estaba roto y la nieve entraba.

Jack miro a su alrededor y no pudo ver a nadie cerca, escucho algunos gritos y camino hasta llegar a una puerta cuando la abrió pudo reconocer a Bunny y a su papa pero algo que le llamo la atención era una figura en el aire de color negro.

-¡Jack!- dijeron Bunny y Pitch al mismo tiempo al ver a Jack en la habitación, Ambos sabían que Jack no estaba en condiciones de pelear.

Jeff sonrió triunfante para luego volar en dirección a Jack, Bunny se levantó del suelo y se paró delante de Jack para luego tirar su boomerang a Jeff quien gruño en disgusto.

Pitch se levantó y corrió en dirección a Jack, rápidamente tomo su mano y comenzó a correr, Pitch tenía que admitirlo Jeff era fuerte más fuerte que un guardián o incluso que el pero aún tenía una pregunta ¿de dónde Jeff sacaba tanto poder?

Después de correr un rato ambos se detuvieron para respirar un poco.

-¿¡Papa que pasa!?- pregunto Jack, después de recuperar un poco de aire nunca había visto a su padre actual de esa forma *aunque Jack no lo vio por la visión borrosa*

Pitch sabía que tenía que actuar rápido sabía que Bunny no podría contener a Jeff por mucho tiempo no en sus condiciones.

-Jack - Pitch hablo con voz suave -Tenemos que separarnos por un tiempo-

Después de decir esas palabras Pitch vio una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo en la cara de Jack.

-¡No!- dijo Jack para luego abrazar a Pitch por el cuello mientras enterraba su cabeza en su hombro. Pitch pudo oír pequeños sollozos también pudo sentir como se mojaba ligeramente su ropa.

-Di… dijiste... que n-no... me dejarías solo- dijo Jack entre sollozos mientras apretaba más su agarre.

Los ojos de Pitch se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar aquella vieja promesa, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, se separó de Jack, saco una bola de cristal que le había dado norte después de lo ocurrido y la lanzo al suelo en poco tiempo un portal mágico apareció.

-No queda mucho tiempo- dijo Pitch para luego oír como golpeaban la puerta.

Jack se estrujo los ojos borrando sus lágrimas y logrando que su visión se aclarara, luego miro a Pitch y se sorprendió al ver como su papa tenía los ojos aguados casi parecía como si fuera a llorar pero él sabía que su padre era demasiado fuerte para llorar en frente de él.

Jack vio cómo su papa se acercó y luego sintió como le daba un beso en la frente siempre le gusto que le besara la frente pero no de esta forma, no como despedida. Luego sintió que lo rempujaron cayo en el portal pero su mirada seguía en su padre.

Vio cómo su papa tenía una sonrisa triste para luego voltear y comenzar a formar su guadaña, lentamente y al mismo demasiado rápido Jack vio cómo se iba cerrando el portal.

-¡PAPA!-

Grito para poco después desaparecer por el portal dejando solo algunas lágrimas congeladas en el suelo.


	18. Un encuentro

Cuando Jack salió del portal rápidamente cayó sobre una superficie helada mirando hacia el suelo pudo ver que era hielo sacando eso de lado Jack se paró rápidamente y corrió hacia el portal pero cuando llego frente al portal, el portal se cerró completamente.

-No- dijo Jack en voz baja para luego sentir como sus piernas le fallaban y caer al hielo mirando en el lugar donde antes estaba el portal.

Ahora no tenía forma de volver, no sabía si su papa estaba bien o si Bunny estaba bien, oh que pasaba si estaban heridos o muertos. Muchos pensamientos negativos comenzaron a rodar por la cabeza de Jack.

_-¡Todo es mi culpa!-_

Su papa podría estar muerto o herido y Bunny, Jack no sabía qué hacer si Bunny estaba herido o a punto de morir por su culpa el solo pensar en eso hizo que algunas lágrimas se le escaparan de solo pensar en que Bunny o su papa tirados en el suelo estando inmóvil y sin respirar le partió el corazón, Jack negó con la cabeza no era tiempo de preocuparse por eso y se centró más en donde estaba.

Mirando a su alrededor Jack pudo ver que se encontraba en su lago, se levantó del hielo y miro hacia el cielo pudo ver como el sol salía en el horizonte.

_-¿Que hago ahora?- _se preguntó no sabía que hacer no podía ir al pueblo no después de lo que paso la primera vez, ni se atrevía a pensar en volver hay, suspirando en derrota al no saber qué hacer Jack movió un poco su personal y en poco tiempo empezó a nevar.

Sabía que no debía preocuparse demasiado Norte, Dientes o Meme se darían cuenta de lo paso he irían a buscarlo pero hasta entonces tenía que permanecer a salvo. Para tratarse de distraer de los pensamientos negativos Jack comenzó a jugar con la nieve hizo ángeles de nieve, muñecos de nieve incluso practico con su puntería para cuando participara en la guerra de bolas de nieve.

Después de un rato jugando con la nieve Jack bostezo perezosamente para luego estrujarse un poco los ojos tratando de que no quedarse dormido, Jack le dio una vistazo a la nieve que parecía como una gran almohada súper suave, se acostó en la nieve y suspiro con alivio estaba tan suave nada pasaría si se dormía unos minutos, cerrando los ojos se entregó al reino de los sueños.

* * *

Un niño de 8 años color de pelo café y ojos de igual color se levantó de la cama, dando un bostezo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta pero se detuvo de golpe para ver la ventana acercándose para confirmar que sus ojos no lo engañaba sonrió al ver los copos de nieve caer del cielo rápidamente corrió al baño a asearse después salió y se acercó a su almario y saco algunas ropas que lo abrigaran del frio, cuando termino salió corriendo de la habitación y bajo rápidamente las escalera.

-Jamie que te dije sobre correr en las escaleras- dijo la madre de Jamie.

-Lo ciento mama pero no pude resistir es día de nieve- dijo con una sonrisa Jamie para luego comenzar a desayunar.

-Recuerda que si sales a jugar llévate a Sophie - dijo la madre de Jamie para luego salir de la cocina.

-Oíste eso Sophie vamos a jugar en la nieve - dijo Jamie mirando a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Nieve! ¡nieve!-dijo muy entusiasta para luego caminar hacia la puerta.

Después de que ambos hermanos salieron de la casa fueron recibidos por el frio invernal con una sonrisa en sus rostros comenzaron a jugar en la nieve hicieron muñecos de nieve, pelea con nieve, ángeles de nieve, jugaron con trineo, etc.

-Oye Sophie ¿quieres ir a patinar?- propuso Jamie con una sonrisa.

Sophie simplemente asintió para luego sonreír, ambos hermanos caminaron hasta llegar al lago y se sorprendieron al encontrar ángeles de nieve, muñecos y algunos restos de una guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Parece que se nos adelantaron- dijo en tono de broma Jamie pensando que sus amigos había estado jugando hay.

Sophie comenzó a patinar aunque cayó la mayoría de las veces, mientras que Jamie creaba un muñeco de nieve.

Cuando Sophie pudo mantener el equilibrio para no caer, patino un poco pero luego cayó sobre un monto de nieve y se sorprendió al ver que no había caído en la nieve sino encima de alguien.

-Jamie, Jamie ven a ver hay alguien en la nieve- dijo rápidamente, Jamie dejo de hacer el muñeco de nieve y se acercó a Sophie y pudo ver efectivamente a alguien durmiendo en la nieve.

Jamie se acercó un poco y reviso que aun respiraba, suspirando de alivio al ver que respiraba y no estaba muerto tuvo una mejor imagen de, el chico pelo blanco, sudadera azul y pantalones marones el chico descansaba en el nieve como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo?- pregunto Sophie.

-No lo sé, pero es peligroso dormir afuera- dijo Jamie.

Ambos hermanos hablaron sobre si deberían despertarlo o no y no notaron que el chico se había despertado.

* * *

Jack se encontraba teniendo un sueño agradable hasta que sintió un leve peso en su pecho, ignorando el peso trato de seguir durmiendo hasta que escucho algunas voces.

_-¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo?-_

-_No lo sé, pero es peligroso dormir afuera-_

Jack abrió los y pudo ver dos niños delante de él, con algo de pánico comenzó a retroceder rápidamente ganando la atención de los niños.

-Despertó- dijo Sophie mirando a Jack.

-Oye estas bien estabas durmiendo en la nieve no tienes frio- dijo Jamie para acercarse a Jack.

Jack miro al chico hasta que luego pudo recordar vagamente aquel niño de pelo color café a quien les enseño sus ponderes hace siglos _-Aléjate de, el bruja- _se aterro al recordar aquellas palabras y pudo ver como uno de los niños se estaba acercando.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- dijo Jack mientras sus poderes racionaron ante sus miedo en pocos segundos Jack estaba rodeado de hielo muy filoso, Jamie se sorprendo al ver el hielo aparecer de la nada y retrocedió, Sophie se asustó un poco y se escondió detrás de Jamie.

-Jamie él es- dijo Sophie mientras miraba un poco a Jack.

-El demonio del hielo- dijo Jamie terminando la frases.

No era raro que Jamie o Sophie conocieran esa historia ya que los padres se las contaban a sus hijos diciéndoles que si no se portaban bien el iría a buscarlo.

Jamie se quedó mirando a Jack él era muy diferente de como dicen sus padres o los libros que contaban que era muy aterrador, que si los miraba a los ojos podían quedar congelados, que sus risa podría crear tormentas de nieve en un segundo congelando a todos.

Pero mirándole detenidamente el solo parecía un niño asustado.

-Está bien Sophie él no nos hará daño- dijo tranquilizando los nervios de su hermana.

Jamie se apartó un poco de su hermana para luego caminar un poco hacia Jack ignorando todo el hielo peligrosamente filoso, el vio como el chico lo miraba algo dudoso.

-Hola mi nombre es Jamie- dijo extendiéndole la mano por encima del hielo -¿Y tú eres?-

Jack dudo por un momento pero al ver los ojos de Jamie vio que el chico no tenía intención de herirlo o lastimarlo.

-Jack- dijo mientras cogía algo inseguro la mano de Jamie y poco a poco el hielo iba desapareciendo -Jack Frost-


	19. No siempre lo que te cuenta es verdad

Jack ahora un poco más relajado dirigió su mirada a una pequeña niña que estaba un poco alejada que miraba a Jack con algo de miedo, Jack se sintió algo avergonzado por saber que ella se asustó como sus poderes reaccionaron.

Jamie vio a Jack y luego le dirigió la mirada a Sophie, sonriendo un poco se acercó a Sophie y la tomo por la mano llevándola delante de Jack.

-Hola- dijo en voz baja Sophie.

-Hola- respondió Jack con una pequeña sonrisa, aun notando algo de miedo en los ojos de Sophie se le ocurrió una idea -¿Quieres ver algo genial?- pregunto sintiendo que ya había hecho esa misma pregunta hace mucho tiempo solo rezo porque no terminara como la última vez.

Sophie asintió mientras veía como en la mano de Jack comenzaba a crearse un hermoso copo de nieve del tamaño de su mano, en poco tiempo se pudo ver asombro en los ojos de ambos niño.

-Guau- dijo Jamie.

-¡Qué bonito!- dijo con una sonrisa Sophie.

Jack sonrió al saber que a ambos niños les gustaba su creación.

-Sabes eres muy diferente de como nuestros padres nos contaron- dijo Jamie tranquilamente.

Jack se sorprendió ante aquel comentario -¿Qué fue lo que les dijeron?-

-Bueno siempre nos dijeron que eras muy aterrador, que si nos miraba a los ojos podíamos quedar congelados, que tus risa podría crear tormentas de nieve en un segundo congelando a todos- dijo Jamie.

Jack se sintió un poco ofendido de que dijeran todas esas cosas malas de él.

-¡Jack es bueno!- dijo Sophie para luego abrazar a Jack.

-Gracias- dijo Jack al saber que ahora ellos no pensarían eso.

-Oye Jack tu eres el que hizo todo eso- dijo Jamie mientras apuntaba a todos los muñecos de nieve, y algunos ángeles.

Jack simplemente asintió.

-Debe ser aburrido jugar solo ¿quieres que juguemos contigo?- dijo sonriendo Jamie.

Una sonrisa se ilumino en la cara de Jack para luego comenzar a jugar con los niños, comenzaron a hacer diferente tipos de cosas pero lo que todos más disfrutaron fue la guerra de nieve que dejo a todos sin aliento.

Después de unas horas incesantes de jugo todos se encontraban sentados en la nieve.

-Enserio eres bueno Jack no te pude dar- dijo haciendo pucheros Jamie.

Jack sonrió un poco al ver la cara de Jamie -No te sientas mal Jamie tuve 600 años creando técnicas para ganar-

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¡600 años!- dijeron Jamie y Sophie en voz alta.

Jack se sorprendió un poco para luego reír tímidamente.

-Si tengo un poco más de 600 años- dijo Jack.

-Eso es impresionante te vez como un adolescente de 15 o 16- admitió Jack.

-Debió ser aburrido estar solo- dijo Sophie distraída mente mientras creaba un castillo hecho con nieve.

-Está bien mi papa siempre estuvo a mi lado- dijo Jack.

-¿Tu papa?- pregunto Jamie curioso.

-Si él es…- Jack fue interrumpido cuando escucho como alguien grito que volviera Jamie y Sophie.

-Ya debemos volver- dijo Jamie mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Sophie a levantarse -Oye Jack ¿tienes donde quedarte?-

-No-

-¿Porque no vienes con nosotros?-

Jack estaba algo inseguro hasta que sintió un leve peso en sus piernas cuando bajo la miraba vio a Sophie abrazando sus piernas.

-Por fa, por fa, di que sí, di que si- dijo Sophie mientras le daba una mirada de cachorro. Jack iba a responder cuando sintió un leve peso en sus caderas cuando volteo pudo ver a Jamie con una mirada de cachorro -Por fa di que sí...- dijo Jamie.

Jack sonrió un poco -Está bien, está bien ustedes ganan-

-¡Sí!- dijeron con entusiasmo ambos hermano para luego cada uno tomar una mano de Jack y llevarlo hacia su casa.

* * *

Cuando fueron caminando hacia la casa Jack uso el viento para que le levantara la capucha y le tapara el rostro para no ser reconocido por la gente del pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Jamie entro primero y reviso rápidamente la sala y la cocina y pudo ver a su madre algo ocupada maquillándose, hizo una señal para que entraran, Jack entro lo más silencioso posible acompañado de Sophie.

Los tres comenzaron a subir las escaleras lo más silencioso posible.

-Jamie ¿estás en casa?- pregunto la madre de Jamie desde la cocina, al escuchar eso todos se congelaron rápidamente Sophie y Jack miraron a Jamie.

-Si mama ya llegue- dijo tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-Qué bueno, les ordenare algo de pizza antes de salir y recuerda el dinero está junto al teléfono ha y no le habrás a extraños-

-Okey gracias mama pásala bien- dijo Jamie para luego comenzar a correr a su habitación con Jack y Sophie siguiéndolo.

Al cerrar la puerta Jamie soltó un suspiro de alivio todos compartieron una mirada para luego comenzar a reír.

-Que susto pensé que nos descubriría- dijo Jamie mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Sí que pensaste rápido haya abajo- dijo Jack para luego reír un poco -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Jack.

-¡Películas!- dijo alegremente Sophie.

-Veamos algunas películas- dijo Jamie mientras bajaba de la cama y se acercaba a la puerta -Yo buscare palomitas mientras Sophie tu elige la película y Jack siéntete como en tu casa-

Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre y Jamie recibió la pizza, poco tiempo después Jamie volví con pizza y palomitas.

Mientras la película avanzaba cada vez más y más el sueño fue evidente en la cara de los tres.

-Oye Jack- dijo medio dormido Jamie.

-Si Jamie- respondió medio dormido Jack.

-Nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida gracias- dijo finalmente para acurrucarse más cerca de Jack y quedar dormido.

-Gracias Jamie- respondió Jack.

Jack miro a ambos niños durmiendo tranquilamente _-Ojala esta paz pudiera durar para siempre- _deseo para luego quedar dormido junto a los dos niños acurrucados a su lado.

* * *

**_Valkiria: Hola chico/as lamento no actualizar tantas veces estoy algo ocupada con algunas historia que subiré cuando termine esta, cuídense y gracias por seguir leyendo :D_**


	20. Bienvenido de regreso

Mientras tanto rumbo al polo norte se encontraba Norte, Dientes y Meme en el trineo de estaba decepcionado de sí mismo habían prometido encontrar a Jeff pero fue como si la tierra se lo trago no había rastro de él.

-Aun no puedo creer que no lo hayamos encontrado- dijo Dientes rompiendo el silencio.

-Quizás se esté escondiendo de nosotros- dijo en tono de broma Norte para subir los ánimos.

En poco tiempo llegaron al polo norte y rápidamente fueron recibidos por mucho yetis que decían cosas rápidamente.

-¿Que pasa Norte?- dijo Dientes algo preocupada nunca había visto a los yetis actual así a menos que sea una emergencia navideña.

-Atacaron el polo mientras no estábamos- dijo seriamente Norte mientras tomaba sus espadas y entraba.

Llegaron al cuarto del mundo y todos notaron un enorme agujero en la pared, siguieron avanzando y vieron que los yetis terminaban de apagar algo de fuego.

-¿Dónde están Pitch y Bunny? -pregunto Norte a un yeti cerca.

El yeti dijo algunas cosas en ruso para luego marcharse a ayudar a los demás.

-Están en la enfermería- después de decir esas palabras todos fueron rumbo a la enfermería, cuando se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron todos pudieron ver a un Pitch algo vendado y a Bunny tratando de escapar de un yeti.

-Deja de ser tan llorón y deja que te termine de poner el alcohol- dijo Pitch enojado por el comportamiento de Bunny.

-Si claro eso arde como el infierno- dijo Bunny saltando de un lado a otro esquivando al yeti.

Los tres guardianes rieron en voz baja al ver la escena.

-Oh vamos Bunny se valiente- dijo Norte para luego reír un poco.

Bunny se sorprendió al oír esa voz con asentó ruso tan familiar y miro hacia la puerta y pudo ver a los demás sonriendo, el yeti aprovecho la oportunidad y puso un paño con alcohol sobre la herida de Bunny.

-Aahh demonios eso duele- dijo Bunny enojado para luego darle una mirada de muerte al yeti.

-Vamos Bunny el solo hacia su trabajo- dijo Norte para luego darle una palmada en la espalda a Bunny.

-¡Qué bueno que estén bien!- dijo Dientes para rápidamente volar hacia ellos abrazando a Bunny y a Pitch.

Pitch se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de Dientes por un momento iba a decirle que dejara de abrazarlo pero al ver la cara de Dientes entendió que enserio se había preocupado por ellos, y termino correspondiendo el abrazo.

Norte y Meme miraba aquella escena con una sonrisa parecía que Dientes era una madre preocupada por sus dos hijos.

Después de terminar el abrazo Meme miro hacia las demás camas de la enfermera y noto la falta de un espíritu del invierno _-¿Donde esta Jack?-_

-Jack…-dijo Pitch con voz dolida pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-No está aquí tenemos que ir a buscarlo- dijo Bunny para luego darle una sonrisa a Pitch, Bunny sabía que le había dolido mucho al rey de las pesadillas separes de Jack apenas pude decírselo a él sin que su voz temblara un poco.

Pitch simplemente le dio una pequeña sonrisa como agradecimiento.

Después de eso nadie hizo preguntas y todos se fueron en el trineo de Norte (aunque arrastraron a Bunny XD)

-Muy bien Pitch ¿a dónde vamos?- dijo Norte con una bola de cristal en la mano.

-Vamos a Brugger-

-Espera Jack esta en Brugger- pregunto preocupada Dientes.

-Qué pasa si Jeff lo encontró- dijo Bunny preocupado.

-Jack estará bien, dudo mucho que Jeff busque hay ese debe ser el último lugar en el que él piensa que mande a Jack a demás no iba a mandar a Jack a alguna parte del mundo el solo ha podido ver su lago se espantaría si apareciera en un lugar completamente extraño-

-Pitch tiene razón- dijo Meme sonriendo.

-Muy bien a Brugger- dijo Norte para luego lanzar la esfera de cristal y en poco tiempo apareció un portal.

Cuando llegaron a Burgger más específicos en el lago congelado en cuanto el trineo descendió todos se bajaron y buscaron a Jack pero nadie lo vio cerca.

-Muy bien Pitch donde esta Jack- dijo Norte.

Pitch comenzó a buscar el miedo de Jack pero no encontró nada ni una pizca de miedo -No ciento nada- dijo sorprendido.

-A que te refieres Pitch - dijo Dientes.

-No siento el miedo de Jack no sé dónde está- dijo en pánico que pasaba si Jeff lo encontró.

-Tranquilo Pitch quizás Jack no este asustado él debe estar cerca- dijo Bunny tratando de calmar a Pitch.

Mientras tanto Meme sintió un leve tiro de su arena del sueño y pudo ver como se creaban hadas, trineos pero lo que le llamo la atención fuero delfines.

Meme sonrió para luego llamar la atención de Dientes.

-Chicos Meme quiere decirnos algo- dijo Dientes llamando la atención de todos.

Ahora que toda la atención se encontraba en Meme todos pudieron ver unas palabras escritas en arena -_Se dónde está Jack- _dijo para luego señalo la corriente de arena del sueño.

Nadie dijo nada y todos comenzaron a seguir al hombrecito amarillo hasta que llegaron a una casa.

-Está aquí-

-Muy bien yo entrare primero les daré la señal cuando sea seguro- dijo Pitch para luego desaparecer en las sombras.


	21. ¿Abra alguna forma de detenerlo?

Jamie gimió en sus sueños mientras se acurrucaba más cerca de Jack, pero aún tenía esa incomoda sensación de que lo estaba observando, ignorando esa sensación se acurruco un poco más cerca de Jack para tratar de dormir un poco pero aún estaba esa molesta sensación.

Abriendo los ojos Jamie se sentó en la cama se estrujo un poco los ojos y miro alrededor de la habitación que permanecía a oscuras, parpadeo un poco y se volvió a acostar al lado de Jack pero rápidamente se levantó al ver dos ojos dorados que lo miraban desde la esquina más oscura de la habitación.

Rápidamente busco algo que lanzar le y cogió los peluches de Sophie y comenzó a lanzarlos peluche tras peluche volaron en dirección a la esquina, estaba agradecido con Sophie por haber dejado todos sus peluches encima de la cama después de haber jugado con Jack.

-Oye! ya para!- dijo Pitch mientras salía de las sombras cubriéndose de los peluches que le lanzaban.

-¿Quién eres...?- pregunto Jamie con algo de miedo mientras tenía un peluche levantado apuntando hacia Pitch.

Pitch rápidamente noto el miedo de Jamie y sonrió -Yo soy Pitch Black o como los niños me conocen el coco- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu eres... el coco- dijo Jamie con algo de miedo mientras bajaba el peluches y comenzó a mover a Jack rápidamente -¡Jack! ¡Jack despierta rápido!-

Jack abrió los ojos y miro a Jamie -¿Que pasa Jamie?- pregunto Jack para luego sentarse en la cama.

-El coco- dijo Jamie mientras apuntaba a la esquina donde estaba Pitch.

Jack miro en la dirección donde Jamie apuntaba, se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia Pitch -¡Papa!- dijo muy feliz para luego abrazar a su padre.

-¿¡Él es tu papa!?- dijo Jamie sorprendido mientras miraba como se abrazaban.

Jamie vio como alguien entro en la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre grande con ropas rojas y una gran barba, de la ventana entro una mujer mitad colibrí junto a un pequeño hombre dorado hecho de arena.

-Oww- solo pudo decir para luego sacudir a su hermana asta despertarla.

-Ellos son- dijo Sophie impresionada.

-Santa Claus, el hada de los dientes, Sandman- dijo Jamie impresionado.

Jack rio un poco al ver la cara de Jamie -Jamie ellos son mi familia- dijo muy feliz Jack.

-Ya lo he visto todo- dijo Jamie.

De pronto del suelo se abrió un agujero y salió un gran conejo que rápidamente saco sus boomerangs.

-Pasa algo te oímos gritar Pitch- dijo Bunny mientras miraba cualquier posible amenaza.

-Yo no grite- dijo Pitch.

-Bunny-

Las orejas de Bunny se levantaron al oír esa voz, esa dulce voz que tanto amaba, rápidamente miro en aquella dirección donde vino la voz y pudo ver a su hermoso Jack sano y salvo, y Bunny simplemente sintió que su corazón volvió a latir.

Jack se acercó a Bunny rápidamente y este lo beso suavemente en los labios luego en las mejillas y por último en la frente.

-Awww es tan lindo- dijo Dientes y Sophie al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora si lo he visto todo- dijo Jamie.

Bunny abrazo a Jack con fuerza pero no tanta temiendo que podía volver a desaparecer de su lado nuevamente.

-Te extrañe tanto pensé que algo malo te había pasado- dijo Jack mientras se acurrucaba del pecho de Bunny.

-Y yo temí que volvieras a irte de mi lado- dijo Bunny para luego volver a besar a Jack.

-Bueno esto es un lindo momento pero ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Norte.

-Norte tiene razón con cada minuto que pasamos aquí Jeff puede encontrarnos- dijo Pitch.

-Espera eso significa que te iras Jack- dijo triste Jamie.

Jack se acercó a Jamie y a Sophie para luego sonreír -No estén triste cuando todo esto acabe vendré a jugar con ustedes-

Ambos niños sonrieron para luego abrazar a Jack -Nos vemos Jack- ambos se despidieron y todos los guardianes y Pitch se fueron de la casa para caminar hacia el trineo de Norte.

En el camino Jack les contó a todos lo que paso cuando Jamie y Sophie lo encontraron mientras Jack les contaba lo que hicieron Norte estaba pensando dejarles más regalos a ambos niños en navidad, Meme les daría los mejores sueños, Pitch quitaría a los dos niños de su lista para darle pesadillas, Bunny les dejaría huevos de pascuas especiales ese año y Dientes les recordaría sus mejores recuerdos.

Todo por haber cuidado a su amado Jack.

Mientras que todos estaba en el trineo de Norte volando si rumbo.

-Y ahora que haremos- dijo Jack.

-Tenemos que detener a Jeff- dijo Bunny.

-¡No quiero!-

Todos miraron en dirección a Jack.

-Jack cariño ¿Por qué?- pregunto dulcemente Dientes.

-Si tratan de detener a Jeff todos saldrán herido, yo no quiero que salgan heridos por mí- dijo Jack mientras se abrazaba a Bunny.

-Y nosotros no permitiremos que él te haga daño a ti- respondió Pitch.

-Pitch tiene razón Jack, encontraremos la manera de detenerlo- dijo Norte.

_-Todo saldrá bien Jack- _dijo Meme mientas mostraba dos pulgares arriba.

Jack sonrió -Esta bien-

-Oye Norte ¿a donde vamos?- Dijo Bunny notando que aún seguían volando.

-No podemos volver al polo, Jeff supondrá que iremos hay- dijo Norte.

-Vamos a mi palacio- dijo Dientes sonriendo -Puede que encontremos algo en la biblioteca tengo muchos libros quizás uno nos pueda dar una pista sombre como vencerlo-.

-Muy bien hacia el palacio de Dientes- dijo Norte arrogando una esfera de cristal.

-Hay no- dijo Bunny mientras apretaba un poco el agarre en Jack.

Jack miro a Bunny y sonrió al notar algo de miedo en Bunny, Jack rio en voz baja para luego abrazar a Bunny _-Bunny es definitivamente adorable cuando tiene miedo-_

* * *

**_Valkiria: Holas a todos :D si dije holas al saludar :3 ojala les haya gustado el capítulo ya estamos a dos capítulos del gran final, ¿¡emocionados!? y les dejare un pequeño._**

**_Dato: científicos descubrieron que si una persona está durmiendo y alguien se queda observándola esta despierta unos minutos después._**

**_Valkiria: A que fue interesante el dato :3 y bueno si no se despierta mirándolo fijamente prosigan al plan B que es tirando le agua XD_**

**_Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~_**


	22. El que busca encuentra

Cuando llegaron al palacio de Dientes, Jack quedo totalmente impresionado nunca imagino que algo tan grande se ocultara dentro de una montaña.

-Guau - dijo Jack con asombro.

Cuando Norte bajo el trineo, todos comenzaron a bajar y en poco tiempo fueron recibidos por un montón de mini-hadas que miraban a los invitados como bajaban del trineo, cuando el ultimo invitado bajo del trineo todas las hadas se asustaron y se escondieron detrás de Dientes al ver a Pitch.

-Tranquilas niñas, Pitch no está aquí para hacernos daño él es bueno ahora- dijo Dientes y en poco tiempo las hadas se calmaron.

-Aún no he dicho que soy bueno es solo un acuerdo temporal- dijo Pitch para luego mirar hacia otro lado.

Dientes sonrió un poco al saber que Pitch nunca admitiría que se habían vuelto aliados.

Algunas mini-hadas comenzaron a darles la bienvenida a los demás guardianes, pero había un pequeño grupo que se acercaron tímidamente a Jack, una de las hadas rempujo a otra para que se acercara a Jack, la pequeña hada solo le dio una mirada algo tímida.

-Hola pequeña- dijo Jack para luego sonreír.

En poco tiempo las hadas chillaron emocionadas, mientras otras miraban a Jack como si fuera un caramelo y la pequeña hada que estaba delante de Jack pareció desmayarse.

Jack al ver a la hadita cayendo rápidamente la atrapo -¿Estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado.

La pequeña hada asintió para luego volar emocionada junto a sus hermanas y fueron rápidamente hacia Dientes.

-¿¡Enserio!?- dijo Dientes y sus haditas asintieron.

Dientes voló rápidamente hacia Jack con una sonrisa -Oye Jack ¿puedo ver tus dientes?- pregunto con emoción.

-¿Mis dientes?- dijo Jack para luego encogerse de hombros y sonreír.

-Oh chicas tienen razón- dijo emocionada Dientes -Son tan blancos como nieve recién caída-

-Dientes ahora no- dijo Bunny.

-Pero son tan blancos- respondió Dientes.

-Sera en otro momento Dientes- dijo Norte.

-Pero- protesto Dientes.

-Son solo dientes - dijo Pitch.

-De acuerdo será en otro momento – dijo mientras hacia un puchero -Por aquí- para luego volar hacia una habitación.

-Okey que fue eso- dijo Jack mientras seguían a Dientes.

-Ella es el hada de los dientes así que les encanta los dientes y por lo que parece les gustaron los tuyos Jack- dijo Norte.

Jack no sabía si era bueno o malo tener a Dientes detrás de sus dientes.

* * *

Después de caminar por varios minutos Dientes se detuvo delante de una gran puerta, puso la palma de la mano en la puerta y esta se abrió por sí sola, revelando una gran biblioteca.

Cuando todos entraron solo podían mirar estante llenos de libros o libros apilados entre si no había ni un solo lugar en la biblioteca que no estuviera lleno de libros.

-Guau- dijo Jack.

-Estos son muchos libros- dijo Norte mientras tomaba un libro.

-Como conseguiste tantos libros- dijo Bunny.

_-Este lugar es impresionante- _dijo Meme.

-¿Los has leído todos?- pregunto Pitch.

-Si los he leído todos, después de uno siglos comencé a desarrollar un pequeño gusto por los libros- dijo sonriendo Dientes.

-Si esto es un pequeño gusto me pregunto cómo sería si fuera grande- dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

-Bueno comencemos a buscar una forma de detener a Jeff- dijo Bunny.

Todos se dividieron y comenzaron a leer libros.

Horas y horas pasaron y en la biblioteca solo se podía oír leves ronquidos de cierto espíritu del invierno.

-Enserio no puedo creer que solo duro media hora leyendo y se durmió- dijo Bunny mirando a Jack dormido sentado en su regazo y con la cabeza apoyada de su pecho.

-La lectura no es su fuerte - dijo Pitch sin apartar la vista del libro.

Después de decir eso todos comenzaron a leer.

-Oigan chicos miren esto- dijo Dientes mientras volaba hacia ellos con un gran libro en sus manos –Miren- dijo para luego apuntar a una página.

Todos miraron el texto que decía en el libro.

_Hace algunos milenios el hombre de la luna tuvo que lidiar con grande males en este mundo, mas sin embargo las fuerzas oscuras eran muy fuertes el hombre de la luna creo un templo donde solo alberga luz, allí las fuerzas oscuras son más débiles y fueron derrotadas._

_Más sin embargo después de que el hombre de la luna venció a las fuerzas oscuras escondió el templo en la parte más fría de la tierra donde los rayos del sol nunca llegan._

-Así que si llevamos a Jeff a ese templo tendremos oportunidad de vencerlo- dijo Bunny.

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionada Dientes.

-Pero es solo un cuento y aunque existiera no sabríamos donde buscar- dijo Pitch.

_-Tu siempre tan negativo- _dijo Meme con los brazos cruzados.

-Solo tendremos que preguntarle al hombre de la luna- dijo Norte.

-Si pero aun así cuanto tiempo tardara en contestar- dijo Pitch.

-Uhm- Todos miraron a Jack quien ahora estaba sentado estrujándose los ojos.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Porque hacen tanto ruido?- dijo para luego bostezar.

-Encontramos algo que puede detener a Jeff- dijo Dientes mientras le enseñaba el libro.

-Pero tu padre cree que es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo Norte.

-No digo que sea una pérdida de tiempo solo digo que la luna tardara en contestar- dijo Pitch.

-Yo sé dónde queda ese lugar- todos miraron a Jack.

-¿Sabes dónde queda ese lugar compañero?- pregunto Bunny.

-Si queda en la Antártida- dijo Jack.

-¿Estás seguro Jack?- pregunto Pitch.

-100%- respondió seguro.

-Bueno si es así tendremos que partir pronto- dijo Norte.

-Pero aún hay una duda- dijo Dientes -¿Cómo llevaremos a Jeff al templo?-

-Yo me encargare-

* * *

**_Valkiria: Holas :D como están yo súper feliz hoy es mi cumple :3 aunque ya se está acabando :v pero quería publica para empezar bien mis 17 con ustedes :D_**

**_Jack: _**¡**_Felicidades! *me abraza*_**

**_Bunny: Si felicidades 'Aguanta no la mates es su cumplea_**ñ**_os'_**

**_Valkiria: Bunny porque me miras tan raro *Abrazo más fuerte a Jack*_**

**_Bunny: N-no por nada 'La matare cuando den las 12'_**

**_Valkiria: 'jeje si Bunny siente envidia'_**

**_Jack: _**¡**_Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	23. El inicio del plan

Ahora todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en Jack.

-Claro que no lo harás es muy peligroso- Protesto rápidamente Pitch.

-Sera sencillo yo haré de carnada mientras que ustedes preparan la trampa- dijo Jack mientras miraba a su padre.

-Me niego rotundamente- dijo Pitch con los brazos cruzados.

-Pitch tiene razón Jack es muy peligroso- dijo Dientes tratando de entrar en razón a Jack.

-Aunque no es mala idea- dijo Norte.

-¡Norte!- dijo Dientes para luego darle una mirada severa a Norte.

-Papa por favor tengo que hacerlo, tengo que ponerle fin a esto- dijo decidido Jack.

Pitch se quedó mirando unos segundos a Jack.

-Confía en mi puedo hacerlo-

-No quiero perderte- dijo en voz baja Pitch solo Jack que estaba cerca pudo oírlo.

-No lo harás- dijo Jack para luego abrazarlo -Te prometo que todo estará bien-

Cuando Jack termino el abrazo Pitch pudo ver los ojos de Jack en esto había coraje, valentía y mucho amor.

Dando un suspiro Pitch tomo la mano de Jack y en su muñeca apareció un brazalete negro en poco tiempo Pitch pudo ver la cara curiosa de Jack.

-Este brazalete se activa con el dolor, si algo te lastima físicamente lo sabré y no importa donde este te iré a buscar- dijo Pitch.

-Gracias papa- dijo aliviado Jack de saber que contaba con el apoyo de su padre.

Jack miro a su alrededor y rápidamente noto que faltaba alguien pidiendo disculpas rápidamente salió de la biblioteca y comenzó a buscar a Bunny.

-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Caminando un poco Jack se encontró con una hadita quien le ayudo a buscar a Bunny hasta que lo encontraron.

-Gracias hadita- dijo Jack mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y le daba una sonrisa.

La pequeña hada sintió para luego dejarlo solos.

Jack miro a Bunny quien estaba mirando el paisaje -Pensé que le temías a las alturas- dijo Jack rompiendo los pensamientos de Bunny.

-No les tengo miedo es solo que no me gusta- admitió Bunny para luego mirar a Jack.

-¿Algo te pasa?-dijo Jack.

-No me pasa nada- dijo Bunny desviando la mirada de Jack.

-No me mientas- dijo con voz suave Jack para luego acariciarle la mejilla a Bunny -¿Qué pasa?-

-No quiero que vayas a buscar a Jeff, ese hombre es una bestia sedienta de sangre y lo que es peor sedienta de tu sangre- dijo Bunny.

-Bunny…-

-Puede que hayas convencido a Pitch pero a mi n…- Bunny no pudo continuar porque sus labios fueron atrapados por los de su hermoso Jack.

Jack beso suavemente los labios de Bunny callando cualquier queja que le diría lentamente se separó un poco -Y ahora-

-Okey me convenciste- murmuro Bunny para luego besar a Jack.

Se quedaron intercambiando besos durante un rato luego Jack estaba sentado en el regazo de Bunny mientras su cabeza estaba apoyada de su pecho y claramente pudo oír los latidos del corazón de Bunny.

Mientras que Bunny le acariciaba el cabello a Jack y tarareaba una melodía.

-Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre- admitió Jack con una sonrisa.

-Yo también compañero pero eso será cuando todo esto acabe-

-Si- dijo Jack para luego pararse -Sera mejor que ya me vaya-

Bunny se levantó del suelo y miro a Jack -Prométeme que si la cosa se pone fea ve al templo-

-Lo prometo- dijo Jack para luego sellar esa promesa con un beso.

-Te amo- dijo Bunny.

-Yo también te amo- dijo sonrojado Jack.

Volvieron a compartir otro beso y después con un leve adiós Jack se marchó dejando a Bunny solo hay parado.

-El estará bien- Dijo Pitch mientras caminaba hacia Bunny pero no andaba solo también estaba los demás guardianes con él.

-Ya debemos partir Bunny todo debe estar listo para cuando Jack vuelva- dijo Norte.

Bunny asintió para luego darle una leve mirada donde antes estaba Jack, deseando que todo saldría bien se marchó con los demás.

* * *

Solo había dos cosas del plan que no le gustaba a Bunny la primera tener que volar en el trineo de Norte y la segunda porque de todos los lugares el hombre de la luna tuvo que esconder el templo en la Antártida porque no pudo ser en un lugar más cálido.

Los fríos vientos azotaban a Bunny y a Dientes asiendo que temblara de frio.

-Enserio ¿porque ustedes no tienen fri… frió?- dijo Bunny temblando con sus brazos a su alrededor tratando de entrar en calor.

-Si no lo notaste Bunny, Meme esta hecho de arena, Nick vive en el polo norte y yo llevo siglos viviendo al lado de Jack además el frio no me molesta- dijo Pitch.

-Qué suerte tienen- dijo Dientes temblando.

-Bien ya llegamos todos con los ojos abiertos- dijo Norte.

Cada uno asomo la cabeza mientras miraban cualquier pista de donde estaba el templo, duraron varios minutos y no vieron nada, Norte decidió aterrizar el trineo para buscar mejor.

Todos se dividieron para ocupar más terreno, Bunny se encontraba caminando ignorando que se les congelaban las patas _-Lo hago por Jack, lo hago por Jack- _Murmuro para motivarse todo iba bien hasta que Bunny tropezó y cayó en la nieve.

-A quién demonios se le ocurre dejar una- Bunny se detuvo para ver mejor con que había tropezado -¿!pero que!?- Bunny quito la nieve y pudo ver algo escrito en algo parecido al cristal.

-¡Oigan vengan a ver esto!- en poco tiempo los demás llegaron y inspeccionaron lo que decía en el cristal.

_-Si quieres acceder al templo de la luz solo la luna conoce el camino'_

-Perfecto ahora tendremos que esperar a que la luna nos ayude- dijo Pitch.

-Por favor luna necesitamos acceder al templo- dijo Norte y en poco tiempo un rayo de luna bajo hasta topar el cristal y luego desapareció todo permaneció tranquilo por un segundo luego el suelo empezó a temblar y el hielo empezó a quebrarse rápidamente.

-Corran- Nadie sabe quién grito eso pero ya que comenzaron a correr el hielo se fue quebrando cada vez más y más.

Norte miro hacia atrás -No creo que lo logremos- dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

Cuando el hielo se quebró debajo de ellos Norte y Bunny cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto de la caída más nunca llego.

-Deje de ser tan dramáticos- dijo Pitch y luego escucharon la risa de Dientes.

Bunny se encontraba en una nube hecha de arena junto a Pitch y Norte estaba junto a Meme.

Ambos rieron para luego volver al tema inicial, Todos miraron como donde antes estaban parados había un enorme castillo.

-No que era un templo- dijo Bunny mientras miraba el castillo.

-Puede ser que se hayan confundido- dijo Dientes.

-Templo o castillo no importa si puede detener a Jeff- dijo Pitch.

Todos se acercaron hacia el castillo que parecía hecho de cristal y con la nieve a su alrededor parecía que era blanco.

-Guau- dijo Dientes.

Todos se acercaban a una gran puerta puerta.

Norte abrió la puerta y todos entraron el todo estaba hecho de cristal la habitación donde estaban era grande bastante grande llena de muebles hechos de cristal, en las ventanas habían cortinas trasparentes casi parecía hechas de escarcha, al fondo había una gran escalera, y en el techo había un hermoso candelabro.

-Enserio aquí se libró una batalla mortal hacia siglos- dijo Bunny

-No noto nada raro- dijo Norte.

-Creo que no servirá de nada traer a Jeff aquí- dijo Dientes en derrota.

-Si funcionara- Todos miraban a Pitch que se encontraba apoyado de una pared todos notaron que había algo diferente en él estaba sudando y se veía un poco pálido.

_-_¿_Estas bien?- _Pregunto Meme.

-Estaré bien- dijo con dificultar Pitch -Este lugar es perfecto no llevo ni dos minutos aquí y me ha debilitado tanto-

-Espera pero porque no nos afecta- dijo Norte.

-Es porque ustedes son guardianes de la luz, este lugar no les afectara nada eso es una ventaja- Explico Pitch.

-Ahora solo falta que Jack traiga a Jeff- dijo Bunny.

La primera parte del plan estaba lista ahora todos estaba callados cada uno orando porque Jack regrese sano y salvo con su familia.

* * *

**_Valkiria: Hola a todos, lo siento por la tardanza y no este no es el capítulo final es que resulto ser más largo de lo que pensé XD_**

**_Bunny: Cuando todo esto acabe Jack y yo seremos muy felices *mira a Jack y le sonríe*_**

**_Jack: B-bunny*Se sonroja*_**

**_Bunny: si *Lo besa tiernamente*_**

**_Valkiria: Nunca me canso de ver eso :3_**


	24. El fin

Mientras tanto en Brugger se encontraba Jack sentado en el hielo del lago congelado, había tratado de todo para llamar la atención de Jeff, había provocado tormentas de nieve, hizo que los copos de nieve sean más grandes, también trato de hacer cambios erráticos en el clima pero nada había funcionado.

Suspirando en derrota trato de pensar en un nuevo plan tenía que llevar a Jeff al templo.

De pronto Jack escucho un ruido en crujir de una rama levantándose rápidamente apunto con su personal hacia la dirección del ruido.

-¿Jack?- dijo Jamie mientras salía detrás de un árbol.

Jack bajo su personal para ver a Jamie que caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa.

-¡Sabia que eras tú!- dijo para luego abrazarlo -Ese cambio en el clima solo podía ser tu- dijo con una sonrisa Jamie.

-¿Jamie que haces aquí?- pregunto curioso Jack.

-Bueno...-Jamie comenzó a caminar ligeramente algo nervioso -Es que estaba preocupado cuando te fuiste- confeso Jamie.

Jack rio un poco para luego mirar a Jamie -Jamie eso fue muy lindo de tu parte pero no puedes quedarte aquí-

Jamie hizo cara de cachorro mientras miraba a Jack.

-No esta vez- dijo Jack para luego despeinar lo un poco -Este lugar es peligroso tienes que irte-

-De acuerdo- dijo en derrota Jamie con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Oh que lastima se va ya- dijo una voz que Jack conocía muy bien.

Jack se puso en alerta al oír esa voz y rápidamente miro al cielo y pudo ver a Jeff con una sonrisa, Jack rápidamente se puso delante de Jamie para protegerlo de cualquier cosa que hiciera Jeff.

-Sabes Jack, si querías verme solo tenías que llamarme no hacer tales cambios al clima no queras que pase _'eso'_ de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Jack estaba nervio algo era que él se enfrentara a Jeff pero ahora que Jamie estaba hay tenía que ponerlo a salvo. Creando una bola de nieve se la lanzo en la cara a Jeff y cogió la mano de Jack para luego comenzar a correr.

-Jack porque corremos- dijo Jamie mientras seguía a Jack.

-Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible- dijo Jack para luego seguir corriendo.

Ambos llevaron varios minutos corriendo y ahora Jamie estaba cansado.

-Podemos p-para un... segundo- dijo entre jadeos Jamie.

Jack se detuvo en un callejón y dejo que Jamie recuperara el aliento.

-Esto fuera más fácil si pudiéramos volar- dijo Jamie recuperando el aire.

Jack se golpeó mentalmente por olvida que él podía volar, espero a que Jamie recobrara totalmente el aliento para seguir.

-Te encontré mi querido Jack-

Jack miro hacia la calle y pudo ver a Jeff sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

-Jamie agárrate fuerte- dijo para luego coger a Jamie y Jamie se aferró a Jack poco después Jack comenzar a volar, Jamie se aferraba a la ropa de Jack como si fuera un salvavidas, mientras que Jack se centraba en volar lo más lejos posibles.

-Vamos Jack no lo hagas más difícil- dijo Jeff mientras volaba hacia Jack.

Jack uso su personal para crear estacas de hielo que rápidamente lanzo en dirección a Jeff.

Jeff esquivo las estacas de hielo fácilmente casi sin esfuerzo detuvo una de las estaca de hielo para luego apuntarla en dirección a Jack y lanzársela.

-¡AAAHHH!- Jack no supo que lo golpeo solo sabía que dolía mucho, cerró los ojos para tratar de bloquear el dolor y comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo hasta que escucho los gritos de Jamie.

Jack abrió los ojos para luego acordarse que estaba cayendo usando algo de magia hizo que un monto de nieve apareciera debajo de ellos amortiguara la caída.

Jamie se encontraba tendido en la nieve, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Jack no muy lejos de, el tendido en el suelo, Jamie se levantó y comenzó a correr en dirección a Jack y se congelo al ver como una estaca de hielo sobresalía del hombro derecho de Jack.

-¿Que hago?- murmuro Jamie sin saber qué hacer.

-S…sácalo- dijo Jack.

-¡Pero te dolerá!- dijo Jamie con preocupación.

-Estaré bien Jamie, solo as lo y no te detengas hasta que este afuera- dijo débilmente Jack.

Jamie tomo la estaca ignorando el frio de sus manos y comenzó a sacarlo, rápidamente pudo oír gemidos de dolor por parte de Jack, Jamie trato de sacarlo rápidamente pero era algo difícil y le tomo unos minutos terminar de sacarlo.

Jack estaba jadeando mientras se agarraba el hombro para que la sangre no saliera más.

-Jack ¿estarás bien?- pregunto con miedo Jamie.

-E…estaré bien... - dijo con una sonrisa forzosa Jack.

-Ven Jamie tengo que llevarte a tu casa- dijo Jack mientras se paraba algo tambaleante del suelo.

Jamie ayudo a Jack a caminar y luego ambos se fueron casa de Jamie evitando las calles más transitadas hasta que llegaron a casa de Jamie.

-Jack- dijo Jamie con ojos preocupados.

-Estaré bien Jamie entra a casa te prometo que te visitare más tarde- dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

Jamie asintió para luego ver como Jack se fue volando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el templo se encontraba Pitch junto con los demás guardianes esperando impacientemente a Jack.

Todos estaban en calma hasta que escucharon una respiración áspera y las miradas se dirigieron a Pitch quien estaba en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Dientes mientras ayudaba a Pitch a pararse y lo llevo a una silla.

-¿Que paso?- Pregunto Bunny.

-Es Jack - dijo entre jadeos -El brazalete se rompió Jack está herido tengo que buscarlo-

-No puedes ir Pitch estas muy débil- dijo Norte.

-No importa, le prometí a Jack que iría si pasara algo- Respondió Pitch para luego pararse de la silla pero sintió un gran mareo y se volvió a sentar.

-Pitch esto es una locura ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie- dijo Dientes.

-¡Pero qué quieren que haga quedarme sentado mientras Jack sufre!- dijo con rabia Pitch.

-Debemos esperar si Jack dijo que el vendría él lo hará- dijo en voz alta Bunny -Yo sé que lo hará- susurro para el mismo la última parte.

Mientras tanto Jack se encontraba rumbo a la Antártida nunca pensó que volar sería tan doloroso, su hombro lo estaba matando, estaba seguro de que estaba dejando un rastro carmesí desde que dejo Brugger, su visión se estaba poniendo borrosa y lo peor era que aún faltaba para llegar al templo.

Estaba seguro de que Jeff lo estaba persiguiendo, ahora herido era un blanco fácil.

-¡Viento más rápido!- Pidió Jack sabiendo que no duraría mucho en esa condición.

Cada ráfaga de aire era un infierno para Jack, parecía como si el mundo conspirara para causarle más dolor, una ráfaga de aire frio lo hizo temblar y ahí fue cuando supo que algo estaba mal.

_-Estoy temblando- _pensó con terror _-Yo no tiemblo- _Jack sabía que no podía sentir frio así que la otra causa para que el temblara seria el miedo algo que no tenía por el momento.

-¡Más rápido viento!- grito con desesperación.

Varios minutos pasaron aunque para Jack parecían milenios hasta que logro ver un gran castillo de cristal no muy lejos de él.

_-Debe ser hay-_ pensó con cansancio aunque no sabía mucho sobre el mundo pero estaba seguro que no encontraría castillos de cristal en un lugar como ese.

Cada vez que Jack se acercaba más al castillo su visión se ponía un poco más negro y cuando llego a la puerta simplemente se oscureció todo y lo último que pudo escuchar fue un pequeño chillido.

* * *

Mientras tanto dentro del castillo se encontraban todos impacientes aún no había noticias sobre Jack y lo último que supieron es que estaba herido.

La habitación permanecía en silencio nadie sabía que decir en esos momento así que todos estaba metidos en sus pensamientos.

Hasta que una pequeña hada entro volando a toda velocidad se acercó a Norte y comenzó a jalar su abrigo mientras señalaba la puerta, después voló hacia Bunny y también hizo lo mismo, luego hacia Pitch y por ultimo hacia Meme.

La pequeña hada al darse cuenta de que no la entendían voló hacia Dientes se acercó a su oído y dijo cosas que los demás no entendieron.

-¡Que!- dijo alarmada Dientes -Es Jack corran- dijo para luego salir volando lo más rápido posible de ahí.

* * *

Todos corrieron hasta llegar hacia la puerta Bunny rápidamente noto a alguien desplomado en la entrada corriendo más rápido pudo ver que era Jack arrodillándose rápidamente Bunny sostuvo a Jack entre sus brazos y rápidamente noto la enorme mancha de sangre en el hombro derecho de Jack.

-Maldición- dijo para luego poner una de sus patas encima de la herida aplicándole presión para que parara de sangrar.

-Hay que llevarlo dentro- dijo Norte.

Con ayuda de Meme pudieron entrar a Jack en el castillo sin que se hicieran más daño en la herida de Jack.

Cuando entraron Jack fue colocado en un mueble todos estaban a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer.

-Que hacemos- pregunto alarmado Bunny.

-Podemos llamar a los yetis- pregunto Dientes.

-No el castillo hace que las esferas tengan interferencia- dijo Norte.

-Tu puedes hacer algo Dientes- dijo Pitch mientras miraba a Dientes.

-Yo- respondió sorprendida Dientes.

-Durante la edad oscura ayudaste a algunos heridos en ese entonces- dijo Pitch.

-Si pero yo… -dijo Dientes mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo.

-Ella no puede- dijo Norte.

-¿Porque?- pregunto Pitch.

-Había una niña - dijo en voz baja Dientes -Ella fue herida durante un combate trate de ayudarla pero no pude ella murió en mis manos- dijo con voz quebrada para luego taparse la cara -Había mucha sangre en mis manos-

-Dientes le tiene miedo a la sangre desde ese entonces- dijo Norte.

Pitch apretó sus puños con rabia tenía que hacer algo.

-Por favor-

Dientes se sorprendido al oír eso y luego dejo de taparse el rostro para ver a Pitch Black de rodillas.

-Por favor salva la vida de mi hijo- rogó Pitch.

Era cierto que los inmortales no podían morir pero si podía recibir grande heridas y quedar en coma.

-Está bien- dijo Dientes mientras le extendía la mano a Pitch -Somos familia así que no hay porque arrodillarse- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pitch acepto la mano de Dientes.

-Muy bien necesito que salgan de la habitación, ¿Norte trajiste el botiquín de primeros auxilios?-pregunto Dientes.

-Si aquí esta- dijo Norte revelando un gran maletín de color naranja.

-Muy bien y por ultimo Meme ayudas a Jack a dormir-

Meme asintió para luego ayudar a Jack a dormir profundamente.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa -Muy bien chicas necesitare su ayuda- dijo Dientes mientras miraba como sus hadas asentían.

* * *

Luego que los chicos abandonaran la habitación oyeron un gran estruendo proveniente de la entrada.

-¿Dónde estás? Jack- dijo Jeff mientras entraba al castillo -¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!-

Jeff miro hacia delante y sonrió -Que sorpresa estoy persiguiendo a mi querido Jack y me topo con el conejo de pascuas, Santa Claus, el coco y el hombre de arena que emoción- dijo con alegría.

-Yo no estaría tan alegre si fuera tu- dijo Bunny sonriendo.

-Has sido un niño muy travieso Jeff- dijo Norte muy serio.

-Ahora las pagaras- dijo Pitch.

_-Por hacerle daño a Jack- _dijo Meme para luego formar sus látigos.

Jeff sonrió al saber que al fin tendría oponentes dignos.

Como dicen el primero que ataca tiene la batalla ganada los guardianes no esperaron ni un segundo para lazarse contra Jeff.

Norte sacos sus espadas y comenzó a lanzar les ataques a Jeff, Jeff trato de esquivar sus ataques pero luego noto que se movía más lento.

Bunny lanzo sus huevos de pascuas explosivos causando que Jeff volara unos cuantos metros para ser recibido por Meme con sus látigos quien agarro a Jeff con sus látigos y comenzó a lanzar lo contra las paredes y el suelo.

Meme luego creo un bate y con uno de sus látigos arrojo a Jeff en el aire para luego batearle y mandarlo en dirección a Pitch.

Pitch vio como Jeff estaba siendo arrojado en su dirección y saco su guadaña y comenzó a atacar a Jeff quien trato de cubrirse en vano.

Ahora Jeff estaba tendido en el suelo cubierto de golpes, moretones y sangre.

-¡Que me hicieron!- grito con rabia al notar que todo su poder se había ido.

-Que pasa compañero ya no eres tan fuerte- dijo Bunny mientras lanzaba y atrapaba un huevo de pascua explosivo.

-¡Bastardos! ¿!Donde esta Jack!?- dijo con rabia mientras trataba de levantarse para golpear a Bunny pero fue detenido rápidamente por Bunny.

-No te volverás a acercar a Jack jamás- dijo muy serio Bunny para luego arrojar a Jeff al suelo.

Después se pudo oír una risa era vacía, sin gracia y casi lunática -Que nunca volveré a ver a Jack- dijo Jeff para luego parase del suelo.

-Qué tal si hacemos esto- dijo con una sonrisa lunática -¡Los matare a todos aunque me cueste la vida!-después de decir eso miles de esferas morada con negro aparecieron por toda la habitación.

Los guardianes y Pitch miraron por toda la habitación y cualquier lugar donde miraran estaba lleno de esas esferas.

-Que inicie la cuenta regresiva- dijo Jeff con una sonrisa lunática.

-¡5!-

De pronto Pitch recordó algo muy importante que se le había olvidado.

-¡4!-

-¡Jack!-

-¡3!-

Pitch recordó que Jack estaba en la habitación de halado tenía que protegerlo.

-¡2!-

Corrió lo más rápido posible pero sabía que no podría llegar a tiempo.

-1-

Lo que paso después fue que la habitación se puso completamente blanco y luego se escuchó después fueron muchas explosiones luego no se escuchó nada.

La habitación estaba completamente destruida, bueno no solo la habitación más de la mitad del castillo se había convertido en escombros. De una gran pila de escombro salió disparada una gran bola hecha de arena dorada y cuando toco el suelo se deshizo.

-Eso dolió- dijo Norte mientras se frotaba el cuello.

-Pudo haber sido peor- dijo Bunny -Gracias Meme nos salvaste-

El pequeño hombrecito hizo dos pulgares arriba mientras sonreía alegremente.

Mientras tanto Pitch se encontraba de rodillas mirando en donde antes estaba la puerta que conducía a la otra habitación.

-Jack- dijo casi como un susurro para luego pararse y comenzar a buscar debajo de los escombros.

-¡JACK! ¡JACK! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?- grito Pitch para luego seguir escarbando.

Los demás guardianes recordaron a Dientes y a Jack y rápidamente comenzaron a buscar.

Cada uno se separó mientras buscaba desesperada mente a ellos dos, después de varios minutos esperaron lo peor.

-¡Debí haberme quedado con el!- dijo con rabia Pitch para luego golpear el suelo y cerrar los ojos.

-Jack- dijo en voz baja Bunny mientras sentía que se le destrozaba el corazón.

Todo permaneció con un aura densa llena de tristeza.

Una pequeña hada voló hacia Pitch mientras hacia un gesto moviendo su mano hacia los lados para llamar la atención de Pitch.

La hada al no obtener respuesta le jala la ropa.

Pitch sintió un pequeño tirón en la ropa y vio a una hadita jalando de ella, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella señalo hacia una dirección.

-¡Vengan rápido!- dijo Pitch para luego seguir a la hada a una gran pila de escombros.

Todos empezaron a desenterrar hasta que se toparon con algo frio cuando siguieron desenterrando pudieron ver una gran esfera hecha de hielo.

Meme hizo un gran martillo y con un movimiento rápido golpeo el hielo haciendo que se abriera un hueco.

En el interior todos pudieron ver a Dientes temblando del frio y a Jack sonriendo al verlos.

-Hola- dijo Jack despreocupada mente con una sonrisa.

Pitch simplemente se lanzó a él y lo abrazo con todas sus fueras.

-Papa estoy bien- dijo Jack correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Pensé…- pero Pitch fue interrumpido.

-No piense eso papa yo siempre estaré contigo-

Pitch sonrió para luego terminar el abrazo y darle un beso en la frente a Jack, luego se hizo a un lado.

-Bunny- Jack corrió hacia Bunny para luego abrazarlo y Bunny no duro ni un solo segundo para luego corresponder el abrazo.

Bunny termino el abrazo para luego darle un beso apasionado a Jack, quien estaba algo sorprendido al principio pero lo correspondió con gusto.

Ambos amantes se separaron después al oír una risa ellos miraron a Meme quien hacia corazoncitos de arena y fuego artificiales, Dientes quien sonreirá mientras llevaba el abrigo de Norte, Norte se encontraba riendo en voz alta y Pitch suspiro un poco para luego sonreír.

Pitch tenía que soportar a Bunny al final era la persona con la cual Jack eligió pasar la eternidad junto a él.

-¡Esto amerita una fiesta!- dijo Norte alegre.

Después de un rato los renos trajeron el trineo y todos se subieron en el la nieve caía suavemente mientras que volaban los demás hablaban mientras que Bunny estaba sentado tranquilamente abrazando a Jack.

Y Jack se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en el regazo de Bunny con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bunny te amo- dijo para luego sonreír.

-Yo también te amo Jack-

Dijo Bunny para luego volver a besar a Jack y vagamente ambos oyeron el sonido de fuegos artificiales. Cuando terminaron el beso Jack apoyo su cabeza del pecho de Bunny mientras ambos veían los fuegos artificiales.

_~~El Fin~~_

* * *

**_Valkiria: Bueno esto fue el fin muchas gracias por seguir mi historia :D créame casi muero pero les traje en final, enserio casi muero ahogada como Jack pero en mi caso sería en la playa XD_**

**_Jack: Y como dirían en los cuentos y ambos vivimos felices para siempre._**

**_Bunny: Bien dicho Jack *Besa a Jack*_**

**_Valkiria: Si que vivirán felices para siempre~_**


End file.
